Will It Be a Happily Ever After?
by AimeeDanielle97
Summary: So, Nick and Zoe are my favourite Characters and, seeing as they belong together, this is a story based on their relationship if they had stayed together. Nick never had the brain tumor, but Zoe couldn't have children, so they adopt. I know that there's a few like this, promise I'm not copying. I just love these stories. Causalty's characters plus my O/C. Copy rights to BBC. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It's 8:15, the bus was late and 1st year, Jody Louise Jordan, is late for school again.  
"Morning Miss Wilson, I'm so sorry! Bus didn't come on time, Mum couldn't get away to help me. It won't happen again!" The teacher looked down at the girl. It was unavoidable that she be late sometimes, her father being clinical leading her mother trauma lead in Holby City ED.  
"That's quite all right dear. Take a seat, I will take the register and then you all have 10 minutes before class starts." She announced. Jody went and took her usual seat. She was sweating a bit, but that was probably just from running.  
"Jody, you don't look so good..." Whispered Anna. Anna was Jody's best friend, she sat across from her in registration. She was right, too. Jody's face was drained of all of its colour and she was shaking.  
"Something's wrong." She said to Anna. "I have to call mum, something's wrong." She already had a pretty good idea what it was... She didn't like to believe it, she thought she'd better check just in case...  
"Okay, but don't let Wilson catch you." Gingerly, Jody reached for her phone with her right hand, her left, clutching her chest in pain. She unlocked it with ease and speed dialled Zoe. Zoe had adopted Jody two years ago and was now her closest confidant  
"Yeah, Jody, what's wrong?"  
"I need to ask you something, and it's important."  
"Okay."  
"You know the medicine box that we keep at home?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Is there anything in it containing ephedrine?"  
"Yes. Lots, all of the cold and flu tablets for a start. Why?"  
"Mum, you have to come. You have to come quickly, and bring Dixie and Jeff!"  
"Jody what is it?" She asked, sounding worried.  
"I think I've taken ephedrine by mistake, I had a head ache, I was rushing, I needed paracetamol. Mum you have to come.. I think..." Jody was struggling to breath now. "I ...I'm having a heart attack." There was a crash at the other end of the line as Zoe dropped her mobile in shock. Zoe could barely breath now too. Despite this, she nervously bent and picked up her mobile.  
"Symptoms?" She said, slowly and worriedly.  
"My... Chest hurts... Shooting pains... Left arm... Out of breath... Help."  
"Oh God! Dixie! Jeff!" Zoe shouts. Jody could hear bits of their conversation at the other end of the phone.  
"She's at st. Michael's High... Allergy to ephedrine... Cardiac difficulties."  
"Yeah, Zoe, come on." Dixie says. Zoe was struggling to cope, with her ability to breath properly so affected with worry, Dixie took the phone.  
"Hey, Jody sweetheart, we're on our way. Stay calm. Give the phone to a friend, tell them to come out to the front of the school so that they can lead us to you."  
"Okay... Tired... Dixie... I'm tired."  
"Sweetie, don't close your eyes. Talk to your friends as much as you can for as long as you can dear, don't go to sleep!"  
"Have to...Anna, take... the phone..." Anna took the phone from her friend and received clear instructions from Dixie to go wait for the ambulance. Miss Wilson noticed what was going on then.  
"Anna Atkins, what are you doing!?"  
"I'm sorry miss, it's the paramedics on the phone. Jody's having a heart attack!"  
"She's what?!"  
"Heart attack miss, help her, I have to go wait on the paramedics." Anna ran out of the class with the phone.  
"Miss... Tired..." Jody closed her eyes and ceased all movement.  
"Oh no, Jody? Jody!"

"Dixie, what if she doesn't make it! What if we don't get there in time!" Said Zoe, completely beside herself in the back of the ambulance.  
"We will get there and she will be fine! She had the good sense to call you the minute she felt it coming on."  
"I know, but-"  
"Zoe, these thoughts are only going to make you more stressed than is necessary. You won't be any good to Jody if your having a panic attack when we get there, will you? Relax, this is the school now." The ambulance skidded to a halt outside of the school, and Dixie, Jeff and Zoe all jumped out.  
"You'd better hurry, one of the other kids just came running out, crying that Jody wasn't waking up or breathing anymore!" Anna shouted, her voice strained with fear and worry.  
"Okay, Jeff, get the de-fib!" Dixie shouts. "I'll get the stretcher." She said. Zoe was hyperventilating.  
"Anna," she managed.  
"Doctor Hanna, she's this way, come on." Anna cried. She began to run back into the school, closely followed by Zoe and the paramedics. They got to the class and ran in. Jody was lying on the floor, someone had had the good sense to put her into he recovery position and push all of the desks out of the way.  
"Jody!" Zoe cried and rushed over to her daughter. "Dixie there's no pulse!" Zoe began to resuscitate Jody whilst Jeff set up the defibrillator and Dixie hooked her up to the monitor which began beeping loudly to signal an emergency.  
"Dixie get a line in!" Shouted Zoe. As she unbuttoned Jody's shirt and put two orange, gel pads on it so she could be jump started.  
"On it Zoe!"  
"Okay, charging... All clear!" Jeff shouted. Dixie and Zoe sat back as he shocked Jody. Silence fell all bar the beeping. Zoe held her breath and waited, tears cascading down her cheeks. The beeping suddenly changed from its chaotic tones to a rhythmic pattern.  
"Back in sinus rhythm." Announced Dixie.  
"Oh thank God!" Zoe said, heaving a sigh of relief through her tears.  
"Right Zoe, lets get her in." Dixie said and Jeff laid the stretcher down next to Jody.  
"Okay everyone, on three. 1...2...3!" The three of them lifted Jody on to the stretcher and strapped her down, safely.  
"Jody, I promise I'm going to fix this!" Cried a terrified Zoe, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took hold of Jody's hand. They picked up the stretcher and carried Jody back out to the ambulance.

The Ambulance took off at top speed. Moments later, it came to a halt in front of the E.D. Dixie opened the door, Nick Jordan and Charlie Fairhead were already there, ready and waiting.  
"Nick, she's allergic to ephedrine. We keep getting her back but she just arrests again!" Zoe shouted at him.  
"Okay, Dixie, paed's resus! Someone get doctor Kent." One of the nurses ran off to find him. Zoe felt dizzy and quite nauseous. She grabbed onto the wall on route into the E.D. in attempt to steady herself quickly before continuing on after Jody.  
"You all right Zoe?" Asked a worried Sam.  
"No, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sam handed her one of the many card board bed pans just in time for Zoe to throw up in it.  
"You need to go sit down." Sam said.  
"No, I need to go see my daughter." She walked off briskly and flung open the doors to paed's resus. Jody was lying still. The monitor signalled that her pulse was there, but going far too fast. Her sats were low, and her heart rate abnormal. She had been ventilated and Zoe felt more distress at seeing her like that. She grabbed another sick pan and threw up again.  
"Zoe, you okay?" Tom asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly and took hold of Jody's hand whilst the other doctors fussed about her.  
"What's happening?"  
"We've administered steroids that should counter-act the effect of the ephedrine in her systems. She's stable, but she's not out of the woods yet."  
"I know... I..." Zoe closed her eyes and hit the floor not a second later.  
"Oh no!" Charlie shouted. "Nick!" Nick looked up and realised what had happened.  
"Oh God, can we get her on a bed please and asses her!" They put Zoe on the bed next to Jody and hooked her up to the monitor there. The weird thing about Zoe's situation was that everything was normal, BP, pulse... everything.  
"Nick, I'm gonna do a blood test for Zoe, something isn't adding up."  
"Okay, I'm just gonna give Jody some more adrenaline and move her up to ICU."  
"Okay." Charlie proceeded with the blood test and then, personally, carried them out to be tested. Tess stopped him in the hall way.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"I've just taken some bloods for Zoe." He said.  
"Something wrong?" Tess was worried.  
"She just passed out. But her BP, heart rate, sats, everything, was normal."  
"You don't think? Do you think...?"  
"That's what I'm going to find out."  
"I'll come with you, I'm on break any way." She said and smiled. The two of them walked down the corridor and into the supplies room. Charlie took out a small object and carefully placed a few drops of Zoe's blood onto it. Tess held her breath.  
"I always thought this was impossible."  
"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.  
"Don't you know? Zoe was told a few years ago, she can't have children. That was when she was brought in, remember, when she fell in the night club?"  
"And there was me just thinking she'd gone out and gotten smashed." He said, sarcastically.  
"Well, she was drunk, but it was because she'd just found out."  
"Well, somebody, somewhere has made a massive stuff up." He announced.  
"Why, is it positive?" Tess asked, excited for Zoe.  
"Yes."  
"Oh! Well we'd better tell her!"  
"Yes, lets go." They walked back to resus together.  
"Ash, where's Zoe?"  
"Cubicles now, they moved her about two minutes ago."  
"Okay, thanks." Charlie said and he and Tess exited again, heading for cubicles.  
"Zoe!" Tess exclaimed. "How are you?" She asked.  
"Still a bit groggy from fainting, I'll be fine but. Wish I knew what caused it. I'm never like that!"  
"Well, that's what we've come to talk to you about." Charlie said.  
"Yes, when you were out, Charlie did a blood test." Tess began.  
"Oh, what's up?" Zoe asked. She sounded worried.  
"Now, don't you get stressed, it's not good for your baby." Tess said, a cheeky smile on her lips.  
"My what?" Zoe whispered, the wind taken out of her by the shock of what Tess had just said.  
"Your baby! You're pregnant! Congratulations Zoe!" She hugged her. Zoe was crying again.  
"We want to know if you'd like an ultrasound, see what's going on?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes please." Zoe said. Tess left to go and get the machine.  
"Charlie, how's Jody, tell me she's okay?" Zoe asked, worriedly.  
"She's stable, they've moved her up to ICU. Nick's with her now. Would you like me to page him?"  
"No, not until after the scan." Tess came back in with the machine, then, and set it up next to Zoe.  
"Okay, the gel will be cold Zoe."  
"That's okay." She squeezed some on to Zoe's stomach and it tensed in reaction to the icy temperature.  
"Okay, lets have a look." Zoe turned to face the screen as Tess placed the probe on her stomach and moved it around. Zoe's eyes filled with tears as her baby came into view.  
"Well, from the look of this, you're ten weeks gone!" Tess said.  
"I never thought it was possible, they told me it wasn't possible." Zoe cried.  
"Well, somebody owes you because it obviously was. Would you like pictures?"  
"Yes please Tess." Zoe said and Tess printed three copies before turning off the machine and taking it out of the cubicle.  
"Thanks for everything you two, I have to go to ICU now."  
"Would you like me to have Big Mac bring a wheel chair?"  
"No thanks Charlie, I'm fine." Zoe said. She got in the elevator and slowly walked to ICU. As soon as she got there, Nick realised she had been crying and was by her side in an instant.  
"Zoe, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.  
"Well, apart from Jody, nothing's wrong. I have a surprise for you."  
"Okay..." She lifted his hand and placed it on her abdomen.  
"Are you trying to tell me...?" He asked, shocked. Zoe just nodded and handed him the photos from the scan. "You mean, it's true! You're actually pregnant?!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh Zoe!" He bent his head and kissed her passionately. Tracing the edge of her mouth with his tongue and she opened it, willingly allowing him to put his tongue in and kiss her more. He put his arms around her waist and held the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as they deepened the kiss. They stayed like this for a while and then broke apart.  
"What's going on with Jody?" Zoe asked, sounding worried again.  
"Well, she's getting there, the ephedrine should be out of her system soon. She's not out of the woods yet, but she's getting there." He said, looking at the floor.  
"So when can we extubate?" Zoe asked.  
"Tonight, if we're lucky. Tomorrow, if we're not." Zoe hung her head.  
"I didn't even know she was allergic." She said. Nick took her in his arms again, she happily welcomed the embrace and lay her head on his chest, more tears running down her cheeks now.  
"Zoe, this wasn't your fault." Nick said.  
"But it is, allergies are one of the first things we should have checked. If I'd known about this allergy, I would not have had ephedrine in the house, this would never have happened!" She cried into Nicks chest. He rubbed her back reassuringly.  
"That doesn't make this your fault, sweetheart. It doesn't. Don't let me think for a minute that you're blaming yourself for this. I love you Zoe Hanna."  
"I love you too Nick." She said. They broke apart, Zoe sat on her daughters bed and stroked her hair affectionately.  
"She looks asleep, but she's not." Zoe said and cried harder. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Nick sat down, put an arm around her and tried to console her.  
"She'll be fine, she'll wake up soon." He crooned, reassuringly.  
"You don't know that, do you Nick? You don't know that." Zoe cried onto his shoulder. He shook his head slowly but continued to try and persuade Zoe that it would all end up being okay.

Zoe turned quickly as she heard a cough behind her.  
"Jody!" Jody had woken and was panicking. "Jody, lie still! Calm down! Lie still! I need to get the tubes out! You need to stay still sweetheart!" Jody was petrified, but she listened to her mum and froze. "Good girl, I'm almost done." Zoe whispered as she pulled the last of the tubes out of Jody's mouth. As soon as she could, Jody spoke.  
"I'm so sorry mum!" She cried and hugged Zoe.  
"It's okay sweetheart." Zoe said and hugged her daughter back. Jody had begun to cry and it was all that Zoe could do to keep her calm. She sat, rubbing her back and whispering that everything would be okay, that Jody wasn't to worry and that it was fine. After a while, they broke apart. Zoe looked down at Jody and placed a kiss on her tear-stained cheek. Jody smiled.  
"I love you mum." She said.  
"I love you too Jody." Zoe smiled. "I have a surprise for you too. Only Nick, Charlie and Tess know about it, and we've all agreed to tell no one else, okay?"  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"I'm pregnant sweetheart." Zoe said and smiled again.  
"Really! You mean, you're having a baby?!" Exclaimed Jody, her face lighting up.  
"Yes! I'm having a baby. I'm so glad your happy about it!" She said. Jody sat up further in her bed.  
"Happy? Mum, I'm ecstatic!" She laughed and hugged Zoe again.  
"I'd better let Nick know that you're awake, he's been going nuts with worry."  
"Okay, but you'll come back, right?"  
"Of course." She got up and went to the door. "Back in a minute." She said and left the room. She walked back down to the ED to find Nick.  
"Tess, have you seen Nick?" Zoe asked a flustered looking Tess in reception.  
"Last I saw him, he was in resus. How's Jody?" Tess asked.  
"She's awake. I let her in on our secret and she's ecstatic. Agreed not to tell too."  
"Well that's good. Good to hear she's happy about it too!" Tess said, smiling.  
"Thanks Tess. Better go get Nick, see you."  
"See you." Zoe walked off in the direction of resus. She found Nick was still there, though he wasn't treating, just supervising one of the F2's.  
"Adam?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take over for Nick? Nick, she's awake."  
"Sure thing Zoe." Adam said.  
"Is she, really? Is she okay?" Nick asked.  
"Yes she's fine, come on." Nick followed Zoe out of resus and back up to ICU. They walked in the door together and Jody's face lit up again.  
"Hello darling." Nick said, affectionately. He had grown to adore Jody over the past two years and was extremely protective of her. Jody and Zoe were the centre of his world and he refused to allow anything to happen to them.  
"Hi dad." She said.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Okay, I have a bit of a headache but it's oka-, dad?" He had stormed back out of the room. Zoe rolled her eyes and Jody giggled. Nick stopped one of the nurses in the corridor.  
"Can you explain to me why my daughter has a head ache and hasn't been given any pain relief!" He asked, angrily.  
"Sorry Mr. Jordan. I'll get her something just now." She said and scuttled off. Nick came back in.  
"The nurse has gone to get some painkillers for you darling. She shouldn't be long." He smiled and hugged her.  
"You didn't have to petrify the poor woman, she'd have gone for the stuff eventually." Jody said, smiling widely at Nick.  
"Well, she should have already gone, then I wouldn't have had to shout at her." Jody laughed as she watched her mum roll her eyes again.  
"How are you mum?" Jody asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks sweetie."  
"Well, congratulations."  
"Thank you." Zoe said.  
"I'm going to find out when you can be discharged." Nick announced.  
"So soon after she's woken up?" Zoe said, shocked.  
"Yes, look, her pulse is normal, GCS, normal, she's not suffering any lasting effects."  
"Other than the head ache." Zoe said, sarcastically, but Nick ignored her.  
"She's actually made a full recovery. The only reason that they would have kept her in would be to keep her under obs. We can do that perfectly well, so, I'm going to see if they will discharge her." He said, matter-of-factly.  
"Good point. Jody sweetheart, do you feel well?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, mum, I feel fine, I do want out of here though.  
"Okay darling, right Nick, be fast." She said and, Nick left the room. A short while later, he returned with the nurse, some nurofen and a discharge form.  
"Here Jody, take this, it will help your head ache and then we can all go home."  
"Thanks dad, thank you nurse." She smiled warmly at the nurse, partly out of gratitude, partly out of a need to let her know she was sorry for Nick's behaviour, he was just worried about his little girl.  
"Dad, how far away is the car?" Jody asked, warily.  
"Just outside the E.D, but that's a little way away. Do you feel all right, do you need me to carry you?"  
"I don't think you can carry me!" Jody, said laughing. Zoe laughed too.  
"Jody, you're 12, not 20, I'll manage."  
"Okay." She said, still smiling but feeling quite sick. Nick propped her up on his hip and she rested her head on his shoulder. Zoe lent in and kissed her daughters forehead.  
"You all right sweetie?" Zoe asked, she didn't like Jody's sluggish behaviour or her colour.  
"I'm fine, just tired. That stuff really takes a lot out of you." She said. She then shut her eyes and was out for the count, fast asleep on Nicks shoulder. Nick carried her back downstairs and out to his and Zoe's car. He put her down, gently, in the back seat, then closed her door and drove his wife and daughter home. Once they arrived, he got out and carried Jody up to her bed. After Jody was tucked in, Nick headed back downstairs, crossed to the kitchen where Zoe was doing the dishes and hugged her from behind.  
"Hey you, is Jody all right?" She said.  
"Yes, she's fine, snoring happily. What about you?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine too."  
"Sit down, I'll finish these." He said taking the plates off of her.  
"All right, who are you and what have you done with Nick Jordan?" She asked, sarcastically.  
"I'm his twin, he told me to tell you, he doesn't want his pregnant wife to do the dishes."  
"Nick! I'm ten weeks, not twenty." She said laughing.  
"I don't care!" He said, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled away, put down the plate and dried his hands before taking Zoe's and pulling her through to the living room.  
"What's all this?" She said, sounding surprised but giggling.  
"I don't know, Dr. Hanna, you tell me." He said, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her again, this time with much more passion.  
"Well, well, well. Mr. Jordan!" Zoe said, sarcastically. He began un-tucking her shirt from her skirt and unbuttoning it, still kissing her. Once he had undone it, she put her arms back and they let it fall to the floor. Zoe undid Nick's tie and unbuttoned his shirt too before pulling his shirt off with his jacket. She then unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers which fell to the floor for him to step out of. Then it was Zoe's turn again, Nick unzipped her pencil skirt which fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and pushed it to the side with her foot before kicking her heels off with it. She sat down on the couch then and Nick took off his shoes and joined her, slipping off his boxers en route. He then pulled off Zoe's thong and the two of them made love on the sofa. After a while, they gathered their clothes, headed up to their bedroom and finished the night there.

At about one o'clock, Nick and Zoe both woke abruptly to a loud scream. They jumped out of bed, firing pyjamas on as they went and ran into Jody's room.  
"Mum! I'm... S-sorry... Nightmare!'' Jody cried, helplessly. Zoe rushed to her side, closely followed by Nick.  
"Sh, sweetie it's okay." Zoe said, wiping a tear from her daughters face. Jody's entire body was shuddering, Zoe cradled her close to her chest and desperately tried to calm her down.  
"Jody, it's okay, baby come on, you're safe. We're here, sh, it's okay." She whispered, her daughter was terrified and the sight was making Zoe want to burst into tears as well. Nick was upset by it too, he sat, reassuringly rubbing Jody's hands.  
"But... You left! You... J-just drove me there... And l-left! I s-screamed m-mum... But you d-didn't come back!" She wailed into her mothers shoulder. Zoe looked worriedly up at Nick.  
"Baby I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here okay? I promise, I'm right here!" Zoe said, a single tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly before Jody could see it.  
"I'm going to go make you some tea, okay sweetheart." Nick said and left the room. Jody remained there, shuddering still from crying, gripping helplessly onto Zoe, not prepared to let her go.  
"Sweetheart, tell me what happened? Tell me so I can help you." Zoe crooned.  
"You had a b-baby, you d-didn't... Didn't want me any m-more... had a b-baby!" Jody wailed and cried harder.  
"Jody sweetheart, that isn't going to happen! I love you, more than anything in he world! I wouldn't let you go if it was the last thing in the world! You know that! Sweetie I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not sending you anywhere. Look, sweetie it's okay." She kept saying, worried that Jody wasn't calming down any. Nick came back in with some milk-white tea for Jody and a strong cup of coffee for Zoe. He placed them on the bedside table. Zoe looked up at him, her cheeks tear stained. Nick felt terrible.  
"Nick, you go back to bed, you start at 5 tomorrow, I'm going to stay here tonight, okay?" He nodded, bent and kissed her. He then wiped her tears and carefully traced her face with his fingers.  
"I love you Mrs. Jordan." He said.  
"I love you too." She replied and he left the room. "Come on now Jody, lie back down and lets try to get back to sleep." Zoe got in to the bed beside her, Jody snuggled down, lay further down than Zoe so she could lie, hugging her mum with her head resting on her chest, Zoe's arm around her. Zoe lay calming her for ages and, after about an hour, the two of them fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Nick woke up for work. It was 4am and the temperature had dropped below zero. He quietly stuck his head around Jody's door to find his wife and daughter fast asleep, one of Zoe's arms wrapped around Jody, the other lying beside her, hand resting on her abdomen, just where the baby would be. He smiled to himself before finishing getting ready and heading out the door for work

Later on, Zoe woke up as Jody began to move.  
"Morning sweetheart." Zoe said.  
"Morning mum." She replied, looking straight into Zoe's eyes. Then, before Zoe even had a chance to move, Jody flung her arms back around her mum and hugged her, tight.  
"I love you so much!" Jody said, a few tears escaping her eyes.  
"I love you too baby girl, are you all right?" Zoe asked, still worried about her daughter after what had happened the previous night.  
"Yes mum, I am. I just thought, now that you're having a baby of your own, you wouldn't want me to stand in any more and I'd end up back in the orphanage. I didn't want that to happen mum because I really do love you and dad. Then I had that nightmare and I was just gutted because it felt real!" Lots more tears were now cascading down Jody's cheeks. Zoe was shedding some herself.  
"Baby you know that isn't going to happen! You are my daughter okay! I love you more than anything! You know that! Sweetheart, please don't cry! And please, don't think things like that. Your dad and I love you all the way to the moon and back one hundred, million times and more!" Jody smiled and hugged Zoe even tighter before sitting up and allowing her mum to breath. Right, you're not going to school today so put on something comfy to lounge around in the staff room in, okay sweetheart?"  
"Yes mum." They got up, dressed, ate their breakfasts and went to the hospital. Zoe had brought a few blankets for Jody in case she wanted to have a sleep. She set up camp in the staff room for her daughter then headed up to see Nick. He sprung up from his chair the minute she entered the office.  
"Zoe!" He exclaimed and hugged her. Zoe burrowed her face on his chest and burst out into tears. "Hey, what is it, what's the matter?" He asked, extremely worriedly.  
"She thought that we would send her back to the orphanage! She thought that we had our own family now and that we wouldn't want her anymore." Zoe sobbed.  
"Oh Zoe!" He hugged her until she had composed herself. "That's obviously not going to happen! She just loves us, doesn't want to lose us that's all! This just shows how much she loves us, Zo." He crooned. She wiped her face and looked up at him.  
"I love you!" She exclaimed and kissed him passionately.  
"I love you too."  
"I need to go, I'll see you later okay." She kissed him once more and left the office. A few moments later, Nick decided to go as well. He headed down to the ED and went straight to the staff room. Jody sat up, excited to see him.  
"Dad!" She exclaimed. She was wrapped in her blankets, watching tv on the couch when he'd come in.  
"Hey sweetheart! How are you? How is your head?" He asked.  
"It's all fine, promise."  
"Okay. Now, your mum tells me you thought we were going to get rid of you? I've just had her in my office, quite hurt about your thinking that? Is that really what you thought we'd do?" He asked concerned. Jody let her head hang and stared at the floor.  
"After I woke up, and mum told me, she went to get you. Then it sort of hit me, you have your own baby now, I thought you wouldn't need me anymore, then I had that dream. I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean to hurt mum! I just... I got such a fright last night! It was awful!" She burst into tears again and ran to hug her dad.  
"Jody, that is never going to happen. You have completely changed our lives and we love you, so much! We would never do that to you! Ever! Okay?" Jody nodded and hugged him tighter.  
"Where's mum, I want to say sorry for hurting her, I really didn't mean it."  
"She's in cubicles with Linda. You can go see her, but don't get in the patients' way and come straight back, okay?"  
"I promise dad." She gave him one last hug before heading for cubicles. She stood for a while and watched her mum put someone's knee back in. It looked awful and the patient screamed, obviously the gas doesn't help much. Her mum was great at her job, and Jody knew it. It was cool to see her doing it. Zoe looked up then and caught Jody standing watching her.  
"Linda, I'll just leave you for a minute, will you find Mr. Wilson some pain relief please? Okay, won't be a moment." Linda nodded, Zoe left the cubicle and pulled the curtain shut.  
"Hi mum." Jody said.  
"Jody! What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
"Dad said I could come for two minutes, I asked him."  
"Why, what's up?" Jody just threw herself at her mum, giving her a massive cuddle.  
"I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't mean to upset you! It's just, I love you and dad so much and the thought of losing you was unbearable! I'm so sorry mum, please, please forgive me for making you sad?" Jody begged,  
"Of course I do, sweetheart! It's okay! I know you didn't mean it, and I fully understand your reasoning, okay sweetheart? Right, why don't you run along back to the staff room, I'll see you later." Zoe kissed her daughters head, gave her one last squeeze and then watched her walk back to the staff room. Linda came up behind Zoe then.  
"What was all that about?" Linda asked.  
"She had a bad dream, thought Nick and I were going to send her back to the orphanage now that we're pr-" Zoe remembered and shut up.  
"Now that you're what Zoe?" Linda asked, smirking.  
"Now that we're pr...obably going to... Go on our first holiday." Linda smiled.  
"Your first holiday, hmm, I'm sure that would make her think you would send her back." Said Linda, very sarcastically, staring at Zoe's stomach. "You know Zoe, you've become a little rounder around the stomach area? Can this be explained with your first holiday also?" She continued, laughing and smirking. Zoe just smiled, grabbed her arm and headed for an empty cubicle.  
"Okay, I'm ten weeks gone Linda!"  
"Oh! Congratulations Zoe!" She said, hugging her friend.  
"But only you, Tess, Charlie, Nick and Jody know about it. No one else, 'kay?"  
"Promise. Oh Zoe, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thanks Linda. Okay, I'm going to go get a quick drink and some paracetamol. My head is pounding. Plus, I need to talk to Nick. Can you get Mr. Wilson discharged?"  
"Sure can."  
"Thanks Linda." Zoe headed back up to see Nick.  
"Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked as she entered his office.  
"Yeah, okay. My head is pounding. Do you have any paracetamol?" She asked.  
"Sure, but you'll be swallowing it down with Fanta." He said, as this was all he had to drink.  
"No problem. She put the paracetamol in her mouth and lifted the drink. As soon as the smell of burnt orange hit her nostrils, she dropped it, grabbed Nick's paper bin and threw up in it.  
"Zoe!" Nick exclaimed and ran to her side. Shakily, she put the bin down onto the floor and wiped her mouth with a tissue.  
"Are you all right?" Nick enquired.  
"I'm fine, the Fanta, I just didn't like the smell of it I guess."  
"You sure?" Nick asked, still quite worried.  
"Yep, just the hormones. Promise. It's probably a good thing, baby just letting us know it doesn't like Fanta. Like I said, good." She said, laughing.  
"Yes. Speaking of the baby, my friend in obstetrics says he can fit you in at 1:00pm today."  
"Really? Isn't it a bit early for a scan Nick?"  
"No. Well, they say 3 months, you're nearly there but. So no, not too early at all." He smiled.  
"Cool. Right, I better get back down there, have any tooth paste lying around?"  
"Yes, I do actually." He handed her a tube of collgate. She took some out, swished it around her mouth to get rid of the taste of sick and then swallowed.  
"Much better, see you." She blew him a kiss. "I'll get Big Mac to come and fix that bin for you." Nick nodded.  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too." She headed back downstairs and decided to check on Jody. Upon entering the staff room, she found out, Jody wasn't there. Zoe began to panic and went to check cubicles.  
"Linda, have you seen Jody?"  
"No, wasn't she in the staff room?"  
"No, she wasn't. I told her to stay there, she wouldn't of disobeyed me, I know her too well, this is not like her!" Zoe said, panicking, especially after last nights happenings.  
"Zoe, calm down, we'll ask around. Try resus?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Zoe headed for resus, but Jody wasn't there either. She was really panicking now.  
"Noel, have you seen Jody?" She asked at reception.  
"No Zoe, 'fraid I haven't."  
"Okay." She grabbed hold of one of the phones and dialled Nick's office.  
"Nick Jordan." Nick said in his professional 'boss voice' as Zoe called it  
"Yeah, Nick. Is Jody with you?" Asked a, now, very worried Zoe.  
"No she isn't. Isn't she in the staff room?"  
"No. She isn't."  
"Not like her, you did tell her to stay there, she wouldn't have gone out after you told her." He said.  
"I know. She's not in Resus or cubicles. She can't have gone outside, Noel hasn't seen her. Nick, what if something's happened?" Zoe said, getting increasingly more worried.  
"It won't have, don't worry. I'm coming down. Stay where you are." Nick said and hung up. Moments later, Nick was by Zoe's side.  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Noel's going to put a call over the PA. If she doesn't show up within five minutes, we get a search party together, sweep this floor, the basement and the floors above until we find her. If all else fails, we alert security. If she still isn't found, I'll call Yvonne." Zoe was beside herself.  
"Okay." Was all she could manage. Noel picked up the phone and dialled the number for the PA system.  
"Good afternoon Staff, patients and family. Could Jody Louise Jordan please make her way to the reception area. That's Jody Louise Jordan to the reception area, thank you." He put the phone down and they waited. Five minutes came and went, Jody never showed.  
"Okay, start paging. I want all of my staff in the staff room immediately." Within moments, the staff were gathered, confused in the staff room. Nick and his very distraught Zoe entered. She sat down and put her face in her hands as Nick spoke.  
"Has anyone seen Jody?" No one made a sound. "Okay. I need some of you to assist Dr. Hanna and myself. Our twelve year old is missing. Seeing as she is so unwell, it is imperative that we find her, and soon." Big Mac, two nurses, Tom and Sam stepped forward.  
"We're all on break Mr. Jordan. We'll help."  
"Excellent. The rest of you, return to work please." They all left.  
"Right, Zoe and I will sweep the basement, two of you turn this floor over, two of you take the next floor and so on and so forth. Meet back here in half an hour, then, if we don't have her, I will alert security."  
"Yes Mr. Jordan." Sam put a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her." She said, reassuringly. They headed off.  
"Come on Zoe, lets go." She and Nick headed downstairs to the basement. "Okay, I'll go left, you go right. Page me or yell out if you find her." Nick said.  
"Okay." Zoe had a few tears rolling down her cheeks which she wiped away and headed right, looking for her daughter. For about ten minutes, she wandered the long corridor, opening doors, storage cupboards toilets and empty, useless rooms. She was beginning to really panic. She pushed open the next door and nearly died of a heart attack as she was instantly grabbed, a hand placed over her mouth as her hands and feet were bound together by three men in black hoodies and black masks.  
"Well, well, well boys, what have we here?" One of them said, laughing sarcastically as another tied Zoe's mouth. In her peripheral vision, she could see Jody lying on the floor at the other end of the room. She cried harder at the sight. Jody was lying in a pool of her own blood, face down. Zoe couldn't see if she was alive or dead.  
"Shut it Bitch." One of them said to the now sobbing Zoe.  
"Put her down over there until I figure out what to do with them both." The other one said. The two holding Zoe fired her down next to Jody. Zoe got up on her knees and bent her head down near Jody's to check if she was breathing. She heaved a massive sigh of relief to find out that she was, however, it was slowed, a lot.  
"How are we going to get out of here with a doctor and a kid?"  
"Yeah, that ones gonna need the morgue soon, but she's fine!" He pointed at Zoe. "So how do we get out?" Zoe let out a painful howl but it was muffled by the restraint on her mouth.  
"Shut it!" The tallest one hissed. "I'd say we'd leave them now, but not until we give this one what it deserves!" He jerked his head at Zoe, laughing maliciously. It was all Zoe could do to remain relatively calm. She kept praying that Nick would burst through the door any minute. Her pager went off then.  
"Is that a phone! Get it!" One of them came over, roughly, grabbed her pager and threw it to the one on the other side of the room.  
"Jordan. Hmm. Looks like we caught ourselves another Jordan!" They hauled Zoe into the middle of the room. They kicked her and beat her and, after a while, she lost consciousness. Down the other end, before Zoe had passed out, Nick thought he had heard something. He was running towards the noise when the three criminals cleared the room and bolted in the other direction, thinking they had left them for dead. As Zoe was unconscious, her screams had subsided long before Nick got to her, but he began searching behind every door, as well, until he found them and screamed in shock. He quickly took out his pager and paged the others before kneeling down next to Zoe and beginning to check her over and untie her. He wasn't able to thoroughly look though as Jody was clearly the priority. She had lost over a litre of blood from a stab wound in her side. Minutes passed but to Nick, it seemed like hours. The rest of the search party entered the basement then and began to call Nick and Zoe's names. Nick ran back into the corridor and screamed at them.  
"WE'RE DOWN HERE! QUICK, SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!" One of the nurses ran back upstairs with Big Mac for a trolly and a medical pack. Tom, Sam and Linda ran down towards Nick and each almost fainted at the sight of their colleague and her daughter when they entered the room. They instantly began checking them over, Tom helped Jody, Sam helped Zoe. Linda had to console Nick as he was now having a panic attack in the corner. Big Mac and the nurse came back. Sam spoke up.  
"Mac, take Jody up. Nick, go with them. She's priority. I'll use that pack and begin treating Zoe whilst you do that. As soon as you're done, bring down another trolly for Zoe." He carried out his orders. Within the space of ten minutes, both Jody and Zoe were in resus, both receiving a litre of saline.  
"Can we cross match two units of O neg for Jody please!" Tom shouted at one of the nurses.  
"Can I get an ultrasound and a Doppler over hear please!" Nick shouted as he stood at the end of Zoe's bed, watching Sam treat him.  
"Why, Zoe doesn't need those?"  
"Sam just do it."  
"Is she...?"  
"Yes, ten weeks! Just do what I ask!"  
"Oh God! I hope that baby's okay! Linda, will you get the ultrasound and Doppler please!" Sam shouted.

An hour later, it had been confirmed that Jody had suffered no lasting damage as the knife hadn't punctured any vital organs. Also, by some miracle, Zoe's baby was completely free of harm. They had both been moved to a ward in ICU. Nick was sitting between their beds crying. Jody had had a successful transfusion and surgery, she would supposedly be fine. Zoe too would be okay, just some very sore bruises, one fractured risk and a migraine to look forward to. She was the first of the two to wake. Her eyes fluttered a little and then she managed to peel them open. The room looked fuzzy for a moment but soon returned to normal.  
"N...nick?" She said. He looked up, tears cascading down his cheeks.  
"Zoe!" He exclaimed.  
"Jody... Is... Jody, she okay?"  
"She's going to be fine. The baby's fine too. Don't worry." He said. Zoe's hand automatically found its way to her abdomen.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely positive. Confirmed with an ultrasound and Doppler." He said. Zoe relaxed a little. "You scared the living day lights out of me Zoe." He whispered, gently tracing her face with his fingers.  
"I know, I...I'm sorry N-Nick."  
"Sh, sh, don't be, it's not your fault. It's okay." He whispered to her. Zoe began to cry again.  
"I couldn't help her! She was unconscious! I couldn't do anything. They k-kept hitting me! I thought you weren't coming!" Zoe cried.  
"Hey! Of course I was coming! I will always be there Zo! I'll always come and save you when you need it! You know that!"  
"I'm s-sorry!" She wailed and Nick hugged her, not letting her go for some time.  
"Do you know who did this to you?"  
"No, I'm sorry, but no." She said.  
"That's okay. I've alerted security, but I'm going to give Yvonne a ring. Okay?" Zoe, who would usually protest when Nick mentioned Yvonne, nodded her head. Nick took out his phone and punched in the number.  
"Superintendent Rippon." She answered.  
"Yvonne it's me, Nick. No! Don't hang up. Zoe and Jody have just been badly hurt. Three men took Jody from the staff room and hurt her in the basement. Then they did much the same to Zoe when she found them."  
"Okay, calm down. I will come with a couple of officers. Where are you?"  
"ICU."  
"Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." With that, she hung up.  
"Is she coming?" Zoe asked, quietly.  
"Yes she's coming, it'll be fine, I promise." At that moment, Jody began to open her eyes. She moaned a little from the pain in her side.  
"Jody!" Nick shouted and jumped to her side. "Darling, I'm here! Are you okay?"  
"Mmm, w-why, why did they do this?" She asked, the tears racing down her cheeks.  
"Jody sweetheart, I don't know. I'm so sorry." Nick said, the sobs starting again. Zoe spoke up then.  
"Hey baby girl, you okay?"  
"Mum! Mum? Where are you?" She shouted, panicking.  
"I'm over here sweetheart." Jody turned her head, slowly, it still hurt terribly. She was immediately horror struck when she saw her mum, lying in a hospital bed, strapped to, who knew what machines.  
"What! What happened!"  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm fine. Those lads got us both. I'm fine though. Don't worry."  
"You don't look fine!" Shouted Jody, crying harder.  
"I am but! I promise baby!" There was a knock on the door then. Everyone looked up to see superintendent Rippon and two officers enter the room. Nick stood up and shook their hands.  
"Okay, where do you guys want to begin?" Yvonne asked, politely.  
"Jody, sweetheart, you well enough to tell Yvonne what happened?"  
"Yeah, what I remember of it."  
"That's good for now." Yvonne said, nodding.  
"Well, after I talked to mum in cubicles, I was heading back for the staff room, but I needed the toilet. So I went, but three men grabbed me before I could get there and they pulled me down to that room. I know that they hit me, a lot. They kept saying something about revenge, but I don't understand why. I didn't do anything to them... I know I didn't... Either way. They stabbed me, I didn't know why. Then, I think one of them kicked my head or something because I don't remember anything after that."  
"Okay. Thanks sweetie. Okay, Zoe, what happened to you?" Yvonne asked.  
"I was in the basement, looking for Jody. I went into the room they were in and they grabbed me immediately. Tied me up and did to me what they did to Jody."  
"Okay, do either of you know what they looked like?' Yvonne asked, hopefully.  
"No, sorry, they were hooded." Zoe said.  
"No, but one of them accidentally let his sleeve ride up a bit when they were hurting me, he had a tattoo which he obviously didn't want me to see because he caught me looking and forced his sleeve down again. It was red and blue. I think it said R.F.C. On it and some numbers. I don't know which ones but, it's all fuzzy in my mind!" She said.  
"No! That's perfect! Well done for remembering sweetie!" Yvonne said. Nick smiled with pride.  
"Okay, well, we'll take these notes down to the station and keep you updated after that, okay. See you."  
"Wait!" Jody shouted. Yvonne stopped. "One other thing! He knew who I was. He kept calling me 'Jordan'. If that helps."  
"Yes, thanks. Bye."  
"Bye." Yvonne and the other officers went out then.  
"Well done Jody! I'd never have remembered that!" Zoe said.  
"It's okay. Mum...?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"How's the baby?" She asked.  
"It's fine sweetie. We've checked everything. It's all fine." Zoe smiled.  
"Good. I'd never have forgiven myself if something had happened to that baby. I won't ever forgive myself anyway. But it would have been worse if your baby had been hurt."  
"Jody, this was not your fault." She said.  
"Yes. It was. If I hadn't been down there, you wouldn't have come looking for me and you wouldn't be in a bed in ICU."  
"I know. But sweetie, you couldn't have changed what happened. Those guys would have done it no matter what you did. It's not your fault."  
"I'm sorry mum!" She cried.  
"I'm sorry too." Zoe said, she had tears running down her cheeks too.  
"What happens now?" Jody asked. Nick answered her this time.  
"Well, I'm afraid you're here for the night for obs." He said.  
"Great. There's no way on earth we'll be sleeping tonight then." Jody said, sarcastically.  
"My sentiments exactly." Said Zoe, equally sarcastically.

*  
It had been a long night for them. Jody and Zoe had hardly had more than an hours sleep and were both still quite sore from the previous days incident. Nick was off getting a tea for Jody and a coffee for Zoe. He wouldn't let Jody drink coffee but he knew what she was like in the morning without a tea and Zoe just couldn't function without a coffee.  
"Mum, when do we go home?" Jody asked.  
"Well, if we get the all clear some time soon, we could be home in about an hour."  
"Okay. How are you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm getting there darling. You?"  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Can we crash on the couch with a movie and a duvet when we go home?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to her mum and feel safe.  
"Of course we can sweetie." Zoe was quite happy Jody had wanted to do this, all she wanted was to wrap her arms around her and let her know that she could relax, that they were both fine and that she loved her. That nightmare Jody had had, scared Zoe, made her feel like she hadn't done enough to let Jody know how much she was loved. If she had known, then that idea wouldn't ever have occurred to her. It didn't matter what Nick said about it, Zoe knew something was wrong, Jody shouldn't have felt like that if they had done their jobs properly. She made a promise to herself there and then to double her efforts with Jody. Nick came back in then and handed them their drinks.  
"Well, I've spoken to the doctor. He's coming in in about five minutes and, if you get the all clear, we can all go home after that. So drink up."  
"Thank God for that! I was beginning to go insane lying here!" Jody exclaimed.  
"Yes, so was I!" Zoe put in, laughing.  
"Well you won't have to suffer it much longer." Nick said, laughing at them. He couldn't wait to get them home. He'd make sure they were comfy on the sofa and then tend to their every need. He vowed that they wouldn't be allowed to move to do anything, he'd do it for them if it was the last thing he did. They sat in silence for a while, allowing the girls to finish their drinks, then the doctor of their ward came in.  
"Hello, how are you both feeling?"  
"Fine." Jody said.  
"Yeah, great, just anxious to get home." Zoe added.  
"Good. Well, I'll just make sure everything's okay and then you're free to go home as you wish." They nodded. The doctor checked everything thoroughly, heart rates, BP's, Jody's stab wound, the stitches, took a final look at Zoe and then announced it was fine. Two nurses came in and detached them from the machines, Nick gathered their things and then they were free to leave. Outside the ward, Nick stopped and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder.  
"What's up?" She said.  
"I've left my brief case in the ED. Can we swing down there en route to the car and pick it up?" He asked. Zoe smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah. That's fine. Come on then." She took hold of Jody's hand and the two of them headed for the ED. Nick forgot to warn Zoe about everyone knowing, though, so the second she stepped out of the elevator, she was bombarded with congratulations'.  
"Hey! Zoe, glad you guys are okay! Congrats on the baby by the way!" Sam shouted.  
"Congrats Zoe!" Noel added. Big Mac gave her a quick hug.  
"Good to see you up and about." He said. "Oh, and, congratulations!" He added in his funny, welsh accent.  
"Thanks everybody!" Zoe said, happily. She threw a glance at Nick which said 'what on earth!' And he winked at her.  
"Right, I'll go get my brief case, I'll be two seconds, then we can leave." Nick went off then. Jody watched as Noel was shouted at by a very angry patient. Mad because no one had seen him yet. He was holding a hand up to his bleeding face and Jody happened to see a familiar streak of red and blue.  
"Mum!" She hissed.  
"What is it, sweetie?" Zoe replied.  
"Call security! That's him. He's the one with the tattoo. It's one of them. We better hide, otherwise he'll see us and run for it!"  
"Okay, come on!" They quickly headed for the staff room as Zoe whipped out her phone.  
"Nick. It's me. Call Yvonne, Jody's just noticed one of them at reception. It's the same tattoo. And tell her to be careful, he's mad. I have to go. I'll warn Noel and security. Just get Yvonne down here now." She said.  
"Okay. Be careful!" Nick managed before she hung up. She then dialled the front desk.  
"This is Noel, Holby City E-"  
"Yeah, Noel, it's Zoe. That patient who was yelling at you, injured face. You know the one?"  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"He's one of Jody and I's attackers. Phone security. Nicks on to the police now. Just get him to a cubicle before he gets a chance to run, and make sure you have security on stand by."  
"Okay. Will do Zoe, don't worry." He put the phone down. Tess was walking by then.  
"Oh, Tess!" He shouted.  
"Yeah, Noel. What's up?"  
"That patient over their. Bleeding face. I know he isn't priority, but could you get him to a cubicle and make sure he doesn't move from there? He's one of Jody and Zoe's attackers. I'll get security on stand by. The police are on their way. Can you just see to him as normal so he can't run please? Make sure he suspects nothing. He can't know that we know."  
"Okay, sure thing. What's the name."  
"John Peters."  
"Thanks Noel." She walked over to the waiting area. "John Peters." She called. As he stood she smiled. "I'll just take you through to cubicles and get you seen to, okay?" She said warmly.  
"Wha'ever." He replied, sarcastically. Back in the staff room, Jody was starting to worry. Zoe was pacing, waiting on word from Nick and Jody was going through lots of possible, worst-case scenarios in her head. This was just making her panic more though. Zoe heard her breathing quicken and turned round in time to witness Jody start having a panic attack.  
"Jody! Sweetheart it's okay, breathe. Try and slow down sweetie. It's okay. Don't cry, everything is going to be fine. The police are on their way, it's going to be fine. I promise." Zoe kept saying this over and over in a desperate attempt to calm Jody down. After a few minutes, it worked and her breathing returned to normal. She didn't stop crying though. Zoe pulled her onto her lap and hugged her. She felt safe there with her mum and, eventually, did stop crying. Nick burst into the staff room then. The first thing he saw was Jody's newly tear-stained cheeks. Zoe watched his expression change from rage to worry.  
"She's fine, just a minor panic attack. She's fine." She said, knowing Nick would want an explanation.  
"Yvonne's about two minutes off. They're going to take him into custody and question him there. Noel has security on stand by. Tess is currently treating him, so far, he thinks we're all completely oblivious." Zoe nodded.  
"That's good. Hear that Jody, it's fine." She smiled. Nicks phone rang.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Yeah, Nick, it's Yvonne. I'm outside. Which cubicle am I after?"  
"Cubicle one. Let me know when it's safe to take Jody and Zoe home."  
"Will do. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Bye." She hung up.

Yvonne went searching for cubicle one, two of her officers behind her. She entered the cubicle, head held high, fully able to deal with all possible outcomes. She held out her badge quickly.  
"Superintendent Yvonne Rippon. You are under arrest as a suspect for the attack on Zoe Jordan and her daughter. You have the right to remain silent but it may harm your defence later on in court." The two officers grabbed the struggling, trying to escape, quite obviously guilty man.  
"What! Leave me alone! Gerroff me!" He shouted, but they already had him in hand cuffs and were walking him out to their vehicle. Ten minutes later, Yvonne rung Nick again.  
"Okay, we've got him. You're all safe to go home."  
"Thanks Yvonne. Bye."  
"Bye." She hung up. Nick turned to Zoe.  
"They've got him. Lets leave."  
"Thank god. Listen, well done Jody! Excellent work recognising that tattoo! I'm so proud of you." Jody threw her arms around Zoe again.  
"Thanks mum. I just hope they can use him to get the other two. Seeing as they knew my name, I have a feeling it was no accident that it was us they attacked. And that makes me think they might try it again..." She looked worried.  
"Don't worry. The police will sort it. Thanks to your wonderful eyesight, they've got a major clue. Okay, don't you worry." She stood up and took hold of Jody's hand.  
"Right, you can lead the way Nick." Zoe said.  
"Absolutely." He agreed and he walked out of the office, closely followed by Zoe and Jody.

The drive home was short. It hardly took more than ten minutes. Jody had fallen asleep against Zoe in the car, but woke up again as it bumped up on to the drive way.  
"Finally." She said, yawning.  
"I know. Feels like we've been away forever." Zoe agreed. They got up and went into the house.  
"Right." Zoe said. "As promised, you go choose a movie, I'll grab the duvet. We are going to seriously chill out." Zoe said, smiling at Jody.  
"Okay. I'll be right back." She headed up to her room, scanned the pile of movies there, settled on 'the parent trap' and then went back downstairs to Zoe.  
"Good choice." Zoe said.  
"Here, I'll put it on for you." Nick said, taking the movie. Jody went and cuddled up next to Zoe and pulled the duvet round them both. Zoe, seizing the opportunity, wrapped her arms around Jody and whispered,  
"I love you." In her ear.  
"I love you too mum." She said and smiled. Nick smiled to himself as he put the movie on. He was deliriously happy knowing Zoe and Jody were happy.  
"Okay, what do you two want for breakfast?" Nick asked.  
"I don't know, Jody? Anything you fancy?"  
"Well, maybe. Could we have French toast?"  
"Yeah, good idea. Sounds great. I'll go sort that for you." Nick said. He walked away, still smiling. About ten minutes later, he returned with three plates. Each held three slices of French toast. Jody went to pause the movie and get up, knowing full well that they didn't like anyone to eat in the sofa, but Nick put a hand on her arm.  
"No, stay where you are." He said smiling.  
"Thanks dad."  
"That's okay." They each took a plate and devoured the contents. Nick went and did the washing up, Jody put her arms back round her mum and tried to watch the movie, however, the previous night's lack of sleep caught up with her and she fell asleep with Zoe stroking her hair.

"Come on Jody, I'm going to be late for work!" Zoe shouted.  
"I'm coming!" She grabbed her shoes and bounced down the stairs, two at a time.  
"Watch it! If your dad saw you doing that he'd have a blue fit!" Zoe said. "Right, we better get a move on, I'm seriously going to be late!"  
"It's not like your boss is going to shout at you!" Jody said, smirking.  
"No, but Tess might." Zoe replied, laughing. They ran out of the house, Zoe locked the door and then the two of them got into the car. It had been a week since the incident and Jody was finally being allowed to go back to school. Zoe dropped her off before driving away in the direction of the ED. The bell went just as this was happening so Jody sped off to registration.  
"Hi Anna!" She cried, rushing over to hug her friend.  
"Hey! How are you?" Anna asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, stitches are holding up, it's starting to heal. Gonna have a cracking scar one day!" She said, smiling. They sat down for registration and listened as their names were called.

Meanwhile, Zoe had arrived at the ED, twenty minutes late. She walked past Nick, he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Don't say anything Nick!" She shouted as she punched in the code for the door to the staff room.  
"I was only going to say hello..." He said. Zoe smiled, rubbing her tired eyes. "You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah fine, up a bit last night..." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, up a lot last night. But I'm fine. You?"  
"Yeah great. If you need it, you can lie down on the couch in my office today, okay?"  
"Yeah, I will if I need to. Thanks." She headed out.

"Jody, are you okay?" Anna asked.  
"Yeah, fine." She said. Anna wasn't convinced. Neither was Jody. Quite suddenly, she leapt out of her chair, ran to the sink at the back of the room and was violently sick in it.  
"Jody?" The teacher said.  
"Miss, I need to go to the office." She whispered, shakily, as she turned on the tap to wash it away.  
"Yes dear, on you go." Knowing what troubles Jody had gone through the previous week, the teacher decided to escort her personally. "I'll go with you, class, behave. I'll ask Miss Johnston to keep an eye on you whilst I take Jody to the office." She said, putting an arm around Jody's shoulders and leading her out of the room. She stopped en route to ask the other teacher to watch her class and then accompanied Jody to see Mrs. Longmuir, the office lady.  
"Ah, Margaret, can you give the ED a ring, Jody's been sick. Ask specifically for Dr. Jordan or Dr. Hanna." The woman nodded and dialled the number.  
"Hi, this is Noel, Holby city emergency department." Noel answered.  
"Hi there, this is Margaret Longmuir. I'm calling from St. Michael's high. Is either Dr. Hanna or Dr. Jordan available?"  
"Sure. Won't be a moment." He pulled the phone away from his ear, covering the receiver with one hand.  
"Zoe!" He called.  
"Yeah, Noel. What's up?" She asked.  
"It's the school. They want to talk to you."  
"Oh? Let me see." She took the phone.  
"Hello, this is Dr. Zoe Hanna speaking."  
"Hello Dr. Hanna. This is Margaret Longmuir I've got Jody here. She's just been quite sick in the classroom. We were wondering if you or your husband could come and collect her. We would normally just keep her in sick bay, however, after what she has been through, we deemed it best to ring you."  
"No, you did the right thing. Yes, thanks. Either Nick or myself will be there soon." She hung up.  
"Who was that?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned to find Nick heading in her direction.  
"The school."  
"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.  
"Jody's thrown up in the class. They want one of us to go fetch her, will you go? I'm with a patient..." She asked.  
"Yes. I'll be back in ten minutes." He said and kissed her.  
"See you then." She said and he strolled off. In the car park, he unlocked their Mercedes and got in. Driving off in the direction of the school. He parked outside the office and headed in.  
"Hi, Nick Jordan. I believe you've got my daughter here?" He said to the receptionist. Yes, she's in sick bay waiting on you. I'm afraid she was sick again after I got off the phone with your wife." She said as she led him down the corridor to sick bay. They turned into the room and Jody looked up.  
"I'm sorry dad, I don't know what's causing it." She said.  
"Sh, don't worry and don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He said. His doctors instinct was taking over as he checked her pulse and felt her forehead for a temperature.  
"You're a little hot. Do you still feel nauseous?"  
"A little. If it helps any, my side hurts."  
"Where he stabbed you?"  
"Yes." She said, nodding.  
"Okay, lets get in and get you looked at." He said, taking her hand. She stood up slowly as she still felt quite sick. Nick turned to the receptionist. "Thanks for everything. Bye." He said, leaving with Jody.  
"Bye. Feel better soon Jody." She called, smiling. Nick supported Jody out to the car and then helped her into the front seat.  
"Dad, I think I might have an idea about this..." She said, slowly, not meeting Nick's eyes.  
"Yes?" He said, sternly to get an answer from her.  
"Well, I didn't say anything because I wanted to go to school... And I didn't think it was serious... Plus you and mum would just worry..."  
"Jody, what happened."  
"Well, I had a bit of a restless night last night..."  
"Mhmm."  
"I sort of fell out of the bed... I didn't think It was bad... I mean, I bumped my head a bit but the lump must've died down a lot because it wasn't there in the morning when I woke up..."  
"Right. So this is concussion. Excellent. Why wouldn't you tell us?" He asked.  
"You would have worried and... I caused enough hassle last week, I didn't want to cause more." She said, sleepily, as they pulled up outside the ED. Nick got out, crossed to Jody's door and helped her out. He held her hand as they walked in.  
"Nick, fill me in." Zoe said as she walked towards them.  
"She has concussion." He said, Jody hung her head.  
"What? She couldn't."  
"Yes, tell her what happened Jody." He said.  
"I fell out of bed last night, I didn't fall that hard though..." She said.  
"It was hard enough for her to smack her head on the bedside table and end up concussed." Nick said.  
"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Zoe said, pulling Jody into a hug.  
"I thought you'd worry..."  
"Oh Jody, you're such a goose!" Zoe said, affectionately. "Come on, you can lie down in Nick's office." Jody nodded and followed her mum upstairs to Nick's office. They went in, Zoe arranged the cushions on the couch for her and Jody lay down. She fell asleep within seconds. Zoe went to the cupboard behind Nick's desk and pulled out the blanket they kept there for emergencies. She through it over Jody then put a towel down next to her with a bucket on top of it, just in case Jody needed to throw up again. After checking her over and feeling her pulse one more time, Zoe went back to work. Nick saw her coming back down.  
"She okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she fell asleep almost immediately."  
"Poor thing. I'll go and check on her in ten minutes." He said.  
"Yeah." At that moment, Dixie burst through the doors. Zoe streamed over to her.  
"Right, what've we got Dix?" She said.  
"This is Samuel Peters. Passenger in an RTC. GCS 5 at the scene and has dropped to 4 since. BP 110 over 60, sats at 81% systolic. He's been given 5 of morphine and oxygen throughout."  
"Thanks Dixie. Bed two in Resus please!" They wheeled him through. "Okay, can we get him over please!" Zoe shouted. They pulled him over. "Okay I want A, B, C's, U's F's and E's! Linda can you get a line in please!" Zoe felt his chest, it was hard. "Okay, we need a chest drain. Can we give him some Lorazepam please!" After he'd had some lorazepam, Zoe made an incision in his chest and fitted the drain.

"Linda, can you have Mac come and move Mr. Peters to ICU please?"  
"Sure thing Zoe." She headed off to find Big Mac while Zoe headed up to the office. Jody opened her eyes just as Zoe walked in the door. Nick was already there, taking her temperature.  
"Fetch some wet cloths will you? Her temperature is still up." Zoe nodded and went out to get them. She came back in and handed them to Nick who put them on her forehead, wrists and ankles.  
"Hi mum." She said.  
"Hey, how are you?" Zoe replied.  
"Better now that I've had a sleep but I still feel a bit sick and really tired."  
"Well, yeah, concussion'll do that to you." Zoe said.  
"Well I'm sick of it. I'm sick of feeling like crap."  
"I know sweetie, it'll be over soon. Try and go back to sleep." Zoe said, Jody nodded and shut her eyes. Yet again, she was asleep in seconds.  
"Well, hopefully she'll sleep the rest of the day. She'll feel tonnes better if she does." Nick said, Zoe nodded in agreement. They left her in the office and headed back down the corridor. Just before they could get into the lift, Zoe stopped.  
"...Nick?" She said, quietly.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
"Peters. Wasn't that the name of the guy we caught in reception. He'd been beaten up, someone was angry. I got another 'Peters' in today. RTC. Police at the scene thought it had been deliberate. What if they're related. And I don't just mean by blood..." She said, shakily.  
"You think he could me another one of those idiots? He could be. The incidents could be because someone's angry at them for... Failing? Maybe? I'll call Yvonne, she might know something.  
"Hello?" Came Yvonne's voice, chirpily, in his hear.  
"Hi Yvonne, it's me. That guy you caught the other day, John peters. Is he in anyway related to Samuel peters?"  
"Why, what's up?"  
"Another patient, RTC, police at the scene said it hadn't been an accident. Zoe clocked that, she thought the two patients may have related injuries."  
"Yes, that would seem right. I'll look in to it. Thanks Nick."  
"You're welcome. Bye." She hung up.  
"She's going to investigate." He said, after reading Zoe's face and knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.  
"That's great. Right. Lets get back to the land of the Crazy." She said.  
"Yes. I'll see you on the other side." He replied, kissing her cheek.  
"See you." With that, they headed back to the ED.

The last few hours of Nick and Zoe's shifts hade been stressful, to say the very least. A factory worker, down at the building site two blocks away, decided to throw the butt of his cigarette away without stubbing it out. It rolled into a nearby pool of petrol. Needless to say, there was a massive explosion resulting in a wide range of severities in injuries throughout the numerous casualties. At the end, they met in the staff room and walked, hand-in-hand, up to the office to wake Jody. They entered Nicks office and found she was already awake.  
"Hey." Zoe said, softly. "Feeling any better?"  
"Yes, loads. My head ache's gone and I haven't thrown up in a while." Jody replied.  
"Well that's good." Zoe said, placing a hand on Jody's forehead to check her temperature. Nick looked at her expectantly as she did so.  
"Temperature's back to normal." She confirmed and Nick let out a short sigh of relief.  
"Well then, can we go home mum?" Jody asked, hopefully.  
"Yes we can. Come on." She took a hold of her daughters hand and the three of them headed out to their car. Nick drove them home, hardly taking half an hour to do so. When he pulled up on the drive way, he turned to Zoe and said,  
"You and Jody head on in. I'll go pick up something for the dinner."  
"Okay. Love you." Zoe said.  
"Love you too, he responded."  
"Bye dad." Jody said.  
"Bye darling." Zoe and Jody exited the car and watched Nick drive off.  
"Right you, lets get inside. I'll run you a bath, I don't want you to stand in the shower, not tonight." Zoe said.  
"Okay mum." They unlocked the door and Zoe went to start the bath. Jody headed for the kitchen. She wanted to make her and Zoe some tea. She put the kettle on to boil, emptied the tea pot, disposed of the old tea bags, replaced them with new ones and then went and sat down. She enjoyed the calm, the house was silent apart from the kettle boiling and the distant, muffled noise of the bath being filled. She was able to sit and enjoy the peace for a few minutes until the kettle whistled, announcing it had finished boiling and snapping Jody out of a trance. She headed over and poured the, now boiling, water into the tea pot, closed the lid and allowed it to brew whilst she took two mugs out of the cupboard. She sat back down in the peace and quiet again, knowing full well that it would take Zoe quite some time to fill the bath. She was right, at least ten minutes had passed when Zoe finally came into the kitchen.  
"Hey you, you okay?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. There's tea in the pot."  
"Oh, thanks sweetie." Zoe headed over and filled the two mugs, added the milk and then carried them over, handed one to Jody and then sat down with her own.  
"When you've finished that, the bath is ready."  
"Thanks mum."  
"That's okay." They drank their tea in silence, once they had finished, Jody headed upstairs and got into the bath. After about half an hour, she went back downstairs, now dressed in her pyjamas.  
"Feel better?" Zoe asked her.  
"Much." Jody replied, before heading over to the couch and lying down, hugging Zoe. Zoe hugged her back, this made her feel incredibly safe. She always felt safe with Zoe. She was closer to Zoe than anyone else in the world and loved nothing better than to just hang out with her. Her biological parents hadn't loved her. Not once did they ever hug her, tell her they loved her or even acknowledge her presence. They hadn't died, Jody wasn't orphaned by accident. They went on holiday for the weekend, one time, and never came back. Jody had stayed in the house by herself, waiting, for over a fortnight before she walked to the local police station and reported it. Due to her young age, she hadn't eaten anything for all of that time and required urgent medical care. She was rushed into Holby ED and was met face to face with Nick and Zoe. Zoe had felt some responsibility to help her and worked to find out what had happened. Understandably, Jody had had some trust issues at the time and it had meant the world to Zoe when she opened up to her. Hence they were now a family. Jody has never been as happy and, every time she thinks about it, she still gets emotional.  
They both sat up suddenly, having heard the door open.  
"Zoe?" Nick called from the hall way.  
"Living room." She shouted back. Nick came through, carrying two bags of Chinese. He placed them down on the coffee table and looked up.  
"You were right, earlier. Yvonne called me. They did a DNA test, they are blood relations. She has two officers stationed in ICU, she's going to question him when he wakes. It's all a waiting game." He said.  
"I don't care! That's great news! I hope she ends up getting them all!"  
"I know. That would be brilliant." He said. Jody looked confused but decided she was too tired and hungry to be bothered questioning her parents.  
"Right, dinner." Nick announced. They all sat and ate and then decided to go to bed. It had been a long day for everyone and they were incredibly tired as a result.  
"Zoe, Jody? Sorry but I have to head to bed. I start at a ridiculous hour tomorrow."  
"That's fine." Zoe said. She got up and kissed him. Nick then came over to Jody, kissed her forehead and hugged her.  
"Night dad."  
"Night precious." He replied and headed upstairs. Zoe and Jody retired to the sofa. They watched TV for about half an hour when Jody suddenly turned it off.  
"Jody sweetheart, what're you doing?" Asked a confused Zoe.  
"I need... I need to talk to you about... something really quite important..." She stuttered, staring at the floor the whole time. Zoe sat up, watching her daughter's body language and knowing that whatever she was trying to tell her was not easy for her.  
"Yes, baby what is it?" She asked.  
"In... In the basement..." Jody began. "I didn't just get hit... I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to go through all of the stuff they would've done..."  
"Jody what happened?" Zoe said, concerned.  
"Well... Use your imagination... What d'you think three men would do with an unconscious 12 year old girl?" She uttered and burst out into tears. Zoe caught on very quickly.  
"Oh baby! No! Please tell me they didn't!" Zoe begged, now crying as hard as Jody was.  
"Well they did. I don't... Don't want a fuss... I just... I had to tell you..." She stammered. Zoe nodded, understanding.  
"Can we just try and forget it? Please mum? I'd rather that than have to accept and deal with it?" Jody begged, now sobbing.  
"Yes sweetie, whatever works for you." Zoe said. "Come here baby girl." Zoe opened her arms and Jody ran into them, allowing her mum to fold her in an embrace. They stayed like this for ages, Jody continuously sobbing into Zoe's shoulder.  
"Besides," Jody said. "I b-barely remember... I was o-only c-conscious for them t-to start... Th-then I w-was out..."  
"Sh, sh darling its okay. Yvonne's going to catch those bastards and lock them up for ever anyway. It's okay, I promise. Now, if you ever need to talk, baby you know I'm here, right? I'll always be right here."  
"I know, I love you mum."  
"I love you too sweetie." Zoe crooned.  
"There's just one more thing I need from you mum." Jody said.  
"What's that, baby girl?" Zoe replied, slightly worried again.  
"I don't want you tell anyone. Not even dad. I don't want anyone to know about it."  
"Okay, but Nick will need to know..."  
"No mum. Not at all, not ever. Promise me. Promise me mum." She begged, starting to cry harder again.  
"Okay, I promise." They cuddled up to one another for a little while longer before heading up to bed.

The next morning, Jody came downstairs in her school uniform.  
"You really want to go to school?" Zoe asked.  
"Why not, I'm not concussed this time, so I'll survive." She said.  
"Okay. Eat your breakfast and I'll take you, I don't start until one."  
"Okay, thanks mum." They sat and ate. Once they were finished, Zoe drove Jody to school, as promised, before heading home again to clean up. Jody watched her mum drive off, as soon as she was out of sight, she ran to the park. In her school bag, she had brought some clothes to wear, so she wouldn't get caught dogging school. She changed in one of the bushes and then left the park. She walked to the bus stop and then caught the first bus into Holby central. It wasn't a long ride, people had been eyeing her curiously but no one had questioned her. She got off at her stop and continued walking until she reached the hospital. Instead of just waltzing in, she took out her phone and rung Tess.  
"Hello, Tess Bateman."  
"Hi, Tess, it's Jody. I need a favour. I'm outside the ED, I need to get in somehow to see you, but I don't want dad to spot me. It's a private thing and I don't want him to know about it. Mum knows the basics, she thinks I'm at school but, this has to be kept between us. Would you be able to help me?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll come out and get you with a wheeled chair and some blankets to hopefully get you in unnoticed. Hold on darling." Tess said. Jody heard the phone click, informing her that Tess had hung up. Moments later, Tess appeared, as promised, with a wheeled chair and some blankets. Jody sat down, wrapped the blankets around her, fired on some large sunglasses (a trick she had learned from Zoe whenever she went to work with a hang over) and then spread her hair over her face.  
"Okay?" Jody asked Tess.  
"You're unrecognisable, don't worry." She said, smiling and wheeled Jody to her office. Tess locked the door and shut all of the blinds.  
"Okay, you're safe. Now what's up?" Tess asked and Jody burst into tears at the thought of telling her.  
"Hey? What's the matter sweetheart, it's okay!" Tess said, reassuringly. Jody tried to compose herself before talking.  
"I need a blood test." She stammered.  
"Why...?" Tess asked, confused.  
"U-unprotected... sex." She whispered. Barely able to think the word let alone say it out loud to Tess. Tess just gasped.  
"Okay. I know it sounds bad, but I didn't do it on purpose!" She wailed.  
"You mean to tell me you've been raped?" Tess asked, bewildered.  
"Yes." Jody whispered, staring at the floor.  
"Okay. I'll go and get my things." Tess said.  
"Thanks. Oh, and Tess?"  
"Yes?"  
"Not a word about this to anyone. I mean it." Tess nodded.  
"I won't sweetheart." She lied. She took out her phone the minute she left the office and speed dialled Zoe.  
"Hello?" Came Zoe's chirpy voice down the phone.  
"Zoe, it's Tess. I've got a very worried Jody with me. Apparently, she's dogged school, turned up here out of the blue and is now begging for a blood test. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you, but I obviously had to."  
"Yes, thanks Tess. I'll be in in two minutes. Don't tell her though."  
"Okay Zoe, thanks. See you when you get here."  
"See you." They hung up. Tess finished gathering things and took them back to her office.  
"All right sweetheart, you know the drill." Jody nodded and pulled her sleeve up.  
"That's my girl." Tess did the test and left, promising the results when she returned. All that was left for Jody to do was just wait. Suddenly, the door of Tess' office burst open to reveal a soaking wet and panting Zoe.  
"Mum!" Jody exclaimed. "What're you doing here, and, why are you wet?"  
"I just ran from the shops, it's raining. I took a taxi in. Didn't have time to wait on another one. As for what am I doing here, I'd like to ask you the same question little missy." She said.  
"Well... Like I said... I don't want a fuss... But we don't know those men from a whole in the wall... So... I got Tess to do a blood test." Jody explained, blushing and staring at the floor. Tears were beginning to make their way down her cheeks again, talking about it was hard.  
"Please don't be angry!" She begged.  
"Jody, I'm not angry. I agree with you. I just wish you'd have told me. You don't have to do this on your own. You really don't. I'd have come with you. You didn't have to pretend to be at school. Poor Tess was worried sick! And before you ask, yes, she did phone, no, you are not allowed to get angry at her. One, she did the right thing and, two, she only did it out of worry for you." Zoe said, matter-of-factly.  
"I know. I'm not angry at her. Not in the least. I completely understand... Not that I like it but... anyway..." She sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks as Tess re-entered the office. "So," Jody said. "What's the verdict?" Tess chuckled a little at her.  
"You are so much like your mother it's not even funny. She's certainly rubbed off some of her habits on you since she's had you!" Tess said, smiling warmly. Jody smiled at this too and looked adoringly at Zoe, an action that did not go unnoticed by Zoe. "Well sweetheart, I won't keep you in suspense. It's all clear. Nothing to worry about at all." Zoe and Jody simultaneously heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Well thank god for that." Zoe said, smiling warmly at Jody. "Thanks Tess." She added, as an after thought.  
"You're welcome." Replied Tess, smiling. "I'll leave you two to it." She said, leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jody said, breaking the silence.  
"It's okay, I completely understand. Now, my shift starts in ten minutes. You have two choices, you can crash in the staff room or up in Nick's office."  
"I'll take the staff room." She said.  
"Okay, but no leaving there, if you need something, text me." Zoe said, sternly.  
"Okay, thanks mum."  
"That's okay, come on you." She stood up, took hold of Jody's hand and, together, they walked to the staff room. Once there, Jody headed to the sofa and lay down, Zoe took of her coat and hung her stethoscope around her neck before turning to Jody.  
"Right, love you loads, see you later. And remember, under no circumstances are you to leave this room without telling myself or your dad."  
"Promise. Love you, see you later." With that, Zoe left. Jody switched on the TV and sat down, happily watching friends. After it was finished. She made herself a cup of tea. She sat down on the kitchen floor and sipped away happily, feeling that she couldn't be bothered to move from there.  
"God, why am I so tired?" She thought out loud. Only moments had passed, then she heard the door open. Thinking nothing of it, she remained where she was, happily sipping her tea.  
"Fletch, not here!" She heard Tess saying.  
"Live a little." Fletch replied, chuckling.  
"Oh all right then!" Tess said, quite seductively. That couldn't be right, Jody though. Tess? Seductive? No, that isn't right. She stood up to make herself known in the room, however, she got quite a shock at what she saw. Fletch and Tess were making out in the middle of the staff room! She sank back to the floor, thankful that they had been too distracted by their kiss to notice her. After a while, Tess spoke again.  
"Come on, we'd better get back to work."  
"Yes boss." Fletch replied, again, laughing. The door opened, then shut again, quietly.  
"Well if that wasn't the very definition of weird, I don't know what is. She whipped out her phone and quickly texted Zoe.  
Just heading to the loo's, I'll go straight back to the staff room after. Jx  
Within a few seconds, Zoe replied.  
Okay sweetheart Mx  
She had to find Tess, she'd have to tell her that she knew. She couldn't look at Tess now and not see her snogging Fletch. If she told her, she'd feel better. She knocked on Tess' office door and awaited reply.  
"Come in!" Came her cheery voice. Jody entered, slowly, and shut the door behind her. "Ah, Jody! What a pleasant surprise! We're yo-"  
"I know." She cut her off.  
"I don't understand..."  
"I have been in the staff room all morning. I haven't left it until now. I saw you... I just had to tell you that I know and that you haven't to worry because I am not going to tell anyone. Promise." Tess fell silent, sat back and allowed the girl's words to sink in.  
"Oh." She said finally.  
"Yes. But like I said, I won't say a word. I just had to tell you, my knowing would have been a terribly hard secret to keep from you. Especially as you know me inside out and can tel when something's up. So I had to tell you."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
"That's okay. I have to go back now. I told mum I was only popping out to the loo's."  
"Okay." Tess managed.  
"Okay. Bye." She said  
"Mhmm." Jody exited the room and, just her luck, bumped straight into Zoe.  
"Jody?" She asked, inquiringly. "I thought you were at the toilets?"  
"W-well, I... Uh... I had a headache, Tess just gave me some paracetamol."  
"Oh right, so that's the story Tess will give me too then?" Jody felt her stomach twist. She'd never lied to Nick or Zoe.  
"Yes."  
"Right then. You'd better get yourself back to that staff room, and don't let me catch you where you're not supposed to be again." Zoe said, firmly.  
"Actually mum, could I go up to dads office?"  
"Sure, knock before you enter though, you don't want him to stuff up the precious paper work." She said, making Jody giggle.  
"Okay, love you, see you later." She said, giving her mum a quick hug before scuttling off to find Nick. She headed upstairs to his office, knocked the door and waited.  
"Come in!" She heard him shout, so she headed on in.  
"Hi dad, mind if I stay in here?" She asked him. He smiled warmly at her.  
"Not at all, I was missing you!" He said, matter-of-factly. Jody beamed and bounded over to him, threw herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I was missing you too." She told him.  
"Hmm. Well, I've got loads of paperwork to get through... How about you lie on the couch, and I'll put on the music?"  
"Classics?" Jody exclaimed, enthusiastically.  
"The very best." He said, happy that he had someone who shared his interest in classical music.  
"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Back down in the ED, Zoe had the luxury of a quick, five minute break between the harassment of patients. Thinking to herself about the incident earlier, with Jody, she decided that, seeing as Jody had lied, which she had never done before, she'd better go see Tess. She knocked on the door and waited.  
"Come in?" Came Tess' familiar, stressed voice. Fletch was in there too, Zoe decided she'd better leave it.  
"Sorry." She muttered, going out again.  
"No! Zoe. Fletch was just leaving." Tess called.  
"Okay then." She walked back in and Fletch left.  
"What can I do for you Zoe?" Tess asked, smiling.  
"We'll, I just was wondering if you were okay?" She said.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Tess answered, sounding confused.  
"Well, Jody bumped into me on her way out of your office earlier. She had told me she was at the toilets. She then lied again, saying you gave her something for a headache. She's never lied to Nick of myself before, so there must of been a reason. If there isn't I'll be mad." She explained, staring at Tess. Zoe thought that a hint of guilt was seeping on to Tess' face.  
"You're right. She was lying, and there was a reason. But I don't really want to discuss it..." Tess started, although, something about Zoe's body language was screaming at her she didn't much have a choice.  
"Well, I've sort of, maybe... Been having... An affair." She whispered. "Jody witnessed it. She only came here to tell me, knowing that she couldn't keep her knew knowledge a secret from me. That is why she lied, to protect my reputation." Tess mumbled, staring down at the floor.  
"Oh." Was all Zoe could manage, shocked that Tess could be the sort to have an affair. Then it something clicked. Fletch was never out of this office. Her eyes widened.  
"What?" Tess asked, worriedly. Zoe was still shell shocked, so she just whispered one word.  
"Fletch?" Tess' head fell further and tears came to her eyes. She looked up and nodded. "Oh Tess. You should have told me. Sorry about all of this. I won't tell anyone either." She bent and hugged her friend.  
"Thank you." Tess whispered in her ear.  
"That's okay, we'll, I'd better get going." Tess just nodded. "See you later."  
"See you." With that, Zoe left. Still quite shocked at her knew knowledge.

She left the office and checked the time. 5:00 in the morning. She finished in an hour. She still had a few minutes left, especially as the department was so quiet, so she decided to go and see Nick and Jody. She knocked on the office door and went in it discover Nick and Jody, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, throwing smarties into each others mouths and giggling. They hadn't even heard her come in over the noise of the classical music that was coming through Nick's state of the art stereo system. She walked over and knelt down next to the couch.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Hi mum!" Jody exclaimed, excitedly.  
"Hello sweetheart." Nick said, leaning over to kiss her. Jody looked away, feeling that she should give them a moment of privacy. The kiss ended very quickly however because Nick had been drinking Fanta. Zoe ran over to the bin and was violently sick in it, however, she positioned herself so that neither Nick or Jody had to watch, wen though they knew what was happening.  
"Fanta, really?" She said sarcastically, wiping her mouth. "You know what that does to me."  
"I know, I forgot. I'm sorry." Nick said as Zoe came back over and sat down. Suddenly, she felt a small kick inside her, now quite obvious, baby bump.  
"Nick!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand.  
"Wow!" He said, enthralled as he felt he tiny nudges of the baby's foot.  
"Jody, d'you want to feel?" Zoe asked and Jody beamed.  
"Yes!"  
"Come on then." Zoe took hold of her hand and placed it exactly where the kicking was coming from.  
"That's unreal!" Jody said."  
"It is, isn't it! That's your little brother or sister's way of making themselves known in a room." She said, making Jody chuckle a little. "Right, I'd better get down to the ED again. I'll get Big Mac to come up and sort the situation with the bin. I'll come back up here at the end of my shift." She said and then left. Jody turned to face Nick.  
"I love you dad." She said.  
"I love you too Jody." He smiled warmly, glad that Jody was happy and proud that he could call her his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right then you two, lets get home." Zoe said, as she walked into Nicks office. This time she discovered Nick and Jody, still on the couch, Jody lying down with her head on nicks lap and both of them fast asleep. Looking at them both for a minute, she thought to herself. 'This is the last place I'd ever have imagined myself. Happily married and a mother.' He more she thought about it, the more she realised, she's never been happier. She walked over and gently shook them awake.  
"Come on, lets go home." She said, softly. They opened their eyes. Jody immediately smiled.  
"Hello mum." She said.  
"Hello baby, come on, sit up." She did. Then Nick spoke.  
"Hi darling." He said, kissing her quickly. This time she did not throw up.  
"Hello. Get your coat on, we're going." She whispered.  
"Okay." He said, following command.  
"Jody if this is how much you are capable of distracting your father, maybe the office isn't such a good place for you to stay." Zoe teased.  
"No! Mum! I didn't distract him! I promise!" Jody yelled. Zoe laughed.  
"I'm only joking! Seriously though Nick, did you get any work done today?"  
"Erm, quite a bit actually." He took Zoe's hand and sneakily pecked her cheek. Lets get outta here!" He said, making her laugh softly. Jody bounded over and threw her hand into Zoe's free one.  
"All set."  
"Good." They left the office and walked hand in hand out of the hospital and across the car park to Nick's Mercedes. The drive home was short, calm and filled with the blare of classical music, much to Zoe's disgust. They went into the house and Nick headed upstairs for a shower. Zoe sat down on the couch and beckoned Jody over to her.  
"I want to talk to you." Zoe says, Jody sits down and listens. "I'm sorry about getting angry at you earlier outside of Tess' office. I know why you lied, I worked it out and questioned Tess about it. I know about the affair. You don't have to lie to me now. Okay? Sorry I shouted at you." Jody nodded and threw her arms around her mum.  
"I'm sorry too! I'm so glad you know the truth now because it almost killed me to lie to you like that!" Se said. Zoe smiled.  
"That's okay. Right, I'll go boil the kettle." Zoe said.  
"I'll get the tea bags." Jody finished. They both headed into the kitchen and made the tea. A short while later, Nick joined them. He poured himself some tea and then joined them at the table.  
"Hold on a minute." Nick said suddenly. Jody and Zoe both looked up. "Jody was going to school today... Why was she at the hospital when we all agreed she was okay to go to school?" Jody gulped down the rest of her tea and headed to the sink with her head down. Zoe, as promised, decided to keep her secret.  
"She had a migraine this morning, I thought it best to keep her off, in the staff room, where we could keep an eye." She said matter-of-factly. Jody threw her a quick, appreciative smile.  
"I'm off to bed, I've got to get up for school tomorrow. Goodnight." She gives each parent a hug and a kiss and heads upstairs to bed. Once she was out of earshot, Nick turned back to Zoe.  
"So what really happened. The truth please." He said, Zoe faltered.  
"What, that was the truth." She stammered.  
"No it wasn't. I can read you like a book Zoe and I know damn well how to tell when you're lying. Also, the quick glance at Jody gave you away. Not to mention her instant change in body language. One minute she's smiling, next she fails to even look at me. I'm not a fool." Zoe sighed and hesitated.  
"She doesn't want me to tell you." She said, finally.  
"Tell me." Nick said, sternly.  
"Those men, in the basement. They took her virginity Nick." He choked on his tea.  
"What!" He shouted.  
"Keep your voice down! She told me two nits ago. I think she's coping... It's so hard to tell though. She says she was unconscious for most of it. But it's knowing what they did that's hurting her. I dropped her off at school this morning but she dogged, headed to the hospital instead. Snuck in and asked Tess for a blood Tess. Tess called me. She burst into tears in the office. All right. Now you know. But she made me promise not to tell you. I don't think her mental state would benefit from her finding out you know so just keep it a secret okay. You know nothing."  
"Okay." He said quietly, struggling to digest this news.  
"Come on, finish that tea and lets get up to bed. We have really early shifts in the morning." She said. Nick nodded, gulped the rest of his tea, placed his cup in the sink and followed Zoe upstairs. However, they saw the light was still on in Jody's room.  
"Wait here." Zoe whispered and headed into the room to see what was going on. She discovered Jody sitting on her bed, clutching her teddy and crying softly.  
"Jody? What's wrong." She asked worriedly.  
"I turned out the light and I was back in the basement. I couldn't get out!" She wailed. Zoe went over and pulled her onto her lap, wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair.  
"Sh, sweetheart it's okay. It's fine." She was saying softly. Jody gradually fell asleep there. Nick stuck his head around the door and raised his eyebrows at Zoe.  
"Paint attack." She whispered. He went over and placed a hand on his daughter's leg, only to retrieve it quickly as he had placed his hand on something wet.  
"Zoe, something tells me she's not coping."  
"What do you mean?" He raised his hand.  
"Oh. Where's it coming from?"  
"The tops of her legs. Give her to me and we'll go downstairs." Nick took Jody out of Zoe's arms and then the two of them headed down to the living room. They laid Zoe down on the couch before heading to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Zoe had tears in her eyes.  
"What's she got in her room that's sharp enough to do this?" She asks Nick.  
"Her nails." He says.  
"What?" Zoe asks.  
"These aren't simple cuts. Judging by their size, width, depth and appearance. I'd say she's scratched the same area repeatedly. So much so that she's scratched away layers of skin." He began to dress her wounds. Jody stirred in her sleep as a result of the pain in her legs being agitated by Nick. She opened her eyes to discover herself lying on the couch being bandaged up by her parents. She sighed and threw her head back.  
"I'm sorry." Is all she said.  
"We're not angry. We're just upset you didn't talk to us more. It shouldn't have come to this." Zoe said, taking hold of Jody's hand.  
"Okay, all done." Nick announces. "Lets all go back to bed." They all get up but Jody turns to Zoe.  
"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" She asks.  
"Of course sweetie."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nick and Zoe are on the early shift, 6:00am sharp. They already have arrangements for Sam to come and pick Jody up later on, for school. Nick, knowing Zoe's habit for lateness, set the alarm for five to five. Unwillingly, he swung his legs out of the bed and went downstairs to make Zoe the coffee that he knew she wouldn't get up without. After throwing back the freshly made coffee, Zoe headed for the shower. In the end, they were out of the house in a record breaking forty minutes and at work for ten to six. Even nick was impressed.

Back at the house, Jody's alarm went off at seven. She peeled her eyes open and knew she had to get out of the bed before she fell asleep again and had no one to wake her up. She stood up and began to make her bed, ensuring she couldn't get back in it, however, she stopped dead in her tracks after spotting blood on her sheets. She ran into the toilet and discovered her worst fears had been true. She had started her period. Panicking, she ran through to Zoe and Nick's en suite and began rummaging for a pad. Although this was her first, she wasn't completely unaware and knew roughly what she had to do. After finding what she was looking for, she headed back to the bathroom to get cleaned up and sort herself out. Once showered, cleaned and dressed, she headed downstairs for breakfast. She ate 3 wheat-a-bix before swallowing two paracetamol for the pain in her abdomen. She groaned when the doorbell went because she hadn't made her lunch yet.  
"Too late." She thought out loud before grabbing two pounds from the 'emergency coins' jar (that sat proudly on the kitchen bench), grabbing her school bag and rushing to answer he door to Sam.  
"Hello Aunty Sam!" She said chirpily, opening the door and throwing her arms around Sam's waist.  
"Hey you! Ready for school?" Sam asked her.  
"Ready as ever." She said, bouncing down the path.  
"Well then, lets head on, don't want to be late." Sam said. They were already cutting it pretty fine, as it was still a ten minute ride and it was quarter to eight. Half way there, Jody suddenly exclaimed,  
"Dam!" Sam turned to her, a concerned look spread across her face.  
"I didn't bring extras!" She moaned.  
"Extra what's?" Sam asked, thinking she already had a good idea. Jody just hung her head and went quiet. "You can tell me you know? Is it your period sweetheart?" She asked. Jody just nodded. "Hold on then." Sam replied, pulling up outside the chemist thinking, 'excellent timing.' "Wait here two seconds, I'll get you some. Do you need painkillers?" Jody nodded again.  
"Please?" She whispered.  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Sam locked the car and headed into the chemist. Jody waited patiently for a few minutes until Sam returned to the car with a carrier bag.  
"Just slip this straight into your bag. It's got everything you need in there." She said, putting the keys back into ignition and driving the rest of the way to the school.  
"Thanks again Aunty Sam!" Jody said, hugging her quickly before getting out of the car.  
"That's okay. Bye."  
"Bye." With that, Jody bounced off and Sam headed to work. She headed into the staff room, got her stuff together and went to find Zoe.  
"Hey Sam, Jody at school okay?"  
"Yeah. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.  
"Of it's about her legs, Nick and I know and we're going to help her." Zoe said, defensively.  
"No it's not about her legs. What's wrong? Did she hurt herself?" Zoe nodded sadly. "Jeesh. I'm so sorry. Anyway, not what I was going to say. Jody got her period this morning. I sent her to school with some pads and paracetamol. I was just letting you know.  
"Oh, thanks Sam. Poor kid, imagine getting it that early." Zoe said.  
"Yeah. The cramps didn't seem to be causing too much discomfort though, so she should be fine."  
"Thanks again Sam."  
"Don't mention it. Hey, um, do you want me to speak to her about her legs. I've... I've had experience..." She said quietly.  
"You have?"  
"Yes. Look, it's a long story but I think I could help her."  
"Yes. I think you could too. She loves you." Zoe said, making Sam smile.  
"That's just because I'm awesome." She said cheekily, batting her eyelids and walking off. Zoe just laughed. After getting stuck into a long, stressful and hard morning, Zoe began her lunch break by heading outside for a quick cigarette.

Over at the school, lunch time just started and Jody headed to the toilet to sort herself out. She opened the carrier bag in her school bag to discover everything she needed plus a rather large chocolate bar. She smiled to herself, sorted what she needed sorted, took to paracetamol and headed out to lunch to meet her friends. She was glad she only had two classes left to go, and they were her favourite two, music and art. She relaxed for the rest of the afternoon before heading out at 3:15 and waiting patiently at the gate for pick up. She watched as Nick's shining black Mercedes rolled swiftly to a halt in front of her. She smirked, hearing a few gasps from the other kids as she got into its passenger seat.  
"Hey dad." She said smiling and bending over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello munchkin. Good day?"  
"Eh. It's had it's ups and downs. But on the whole, it's been okay. Yours?"  
"Yeah not too bad. Your mothers had it bad though." He said, smirking.  
"What happened?" Jody asked, intrigued.  
"Major RTC on the freeway. Caused a massive pile up."  
"Wow. Did you help?" She asked.  
"For a while. I had paperwork in my office that was building skyscrapers. I had to get it done." He said.  
"I know, I've seen it. Funny too. You usually keep on top of it pretty good." She said, as nick parked outside the ED.  
"I know. Ah, I'm getting older." He said, locking the doors.  
"No way! You're the coolest dad ever! One day, I'm going to be a doctor just like you! And I'll have my own paperwork-towers to plough through, my own ED to run!" She said, excitedly. Nick smiled.  
"Indeed you will sweetheart." They headed to Nicks office and crashed on the sofa. Nick helped Jody with her homework and then they burst open another tube of smarties. Suddenly, Jay burst through the door.  
"NICK! It's Zoe, she's collapsed!" Nick shot of the couch and bolted down to the ED. Closely followed by Jody. Jody's eyes filled with tears as they found themselves staring at Zoe lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. She watched as they checked the baby, checked its heartbeat, checked Zoe's heartbeat, pulse, bloods, blood gasses and ran an ECG. In the end, they confirmed it was a peak in her stress levels leaving her physically drained (due to the pregnancy) and that she had collapsed as a result. She was moved to cubicles where Jody sat by her bedside holding her hand and Nick was left to sort the understaffed ED, stressed and worried about his wife.

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews! So glad you are all enjoying this fic! Please continue to read and review!**

**aimee x**


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, Zoe peeled her eyelids apart and was met with the blinding light in cubicles.  
"Zoe!" She heard Nick gasp. She turned her head, gently, to face him.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You collapsed, you got too stressed and collapsed. I should have been down here more today! This is the last I let the department get this understaffed." He said, tears in his eyes. Zoe took hold of his hand.  
"You couldn't have avoided the board meetings and you can't control when staff get sick. This wasn't your fault." She said. Then Jody piped up.  
"Are you all right Mum?" She asked.  
"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine. Nick, when can we go home?" She asked.  
"Not yet I'm afraid. Probably in about an hour or two. You're on half hourly obs." Just as he said that, Tess came in to do the obs.  
"Hi Zoe, nice to see you with some colour in your cheeks!" Tess said, cheerily.  
"Nice to feel well enough to have some!" Zoe replied. She looked at Jody, noticed the tears and worry in her eyes and took hold of her hand. She gave it a squeeze, Jody smiled at her.

Two hours after Zoe fainted, Adam and Tess discharged her.  
"I'm so glad to be getting out of there, that was so embarrassing. Oh! Nick, this whole ordeal reminded me. I'm 14 weeks, we need to get that scan booked!" She said, as they walked out of the door.  
"Very true, hold on." He said. Zoe raised her eyebrows and shared a quick, confused glance with Jody as Nick winked and whipped out his mobile.  
"Hello, Irene?" They heard him say. "Yes, it's good to hear from you too!...yes, I need a favour...my wife...fourteen weeks now...you can! Brilliant...got that...thank you so much!...yes, see you!" He hung up. "Irene can fit you in tomorrow at eleven." He smiled.  
"Do you just know everyone?" Zoe said, pretending to be shocked. They laughed as they got into the car and drove home.  
"Jody sweetheart, I got you something today, so you won't get frightened." Nick said, holding up a carrier bag. He handed it to her.  
"A night light." Jody said back to him.  
"Yes, so your room won't be as dark."  
"Thank you dad." She hugged him tightly and he patted her on the head affectionately in return.  
"That's all right princess. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight dad, goodnight mum." She quickly gave them each a kiss and then headed upstairs to bed.  
"Well mrs Jordan, a moment to ourselves at last!" Nick said wrapping his arms around Zoe's waste.  
"At last." She repeated, seductively. "I love you." she whispered. Nick placed a quick, loving kiss on her lips and then whispered,  
"I love you too, and I can't wait to have this baby with you, our perfect little family. You, me, Jody and a new baby. I can't tell you how happy you've made me Zoe."  
"Don't worry, you don't have too, Nick Jordan."  
"Oh but I do!"  
"No, I can see it in your eyes." She whispered. Nick beamed back at her and then began to kiss her passionately. They only broke apart when they heard a loud scream from upstairs.  
"Jody!" They both yelled, simultaneously. Together, they bounded up to her bedroom and threw themselves in the door. Jody was curled in a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out.  
"Jody!" Zoe cried as she raced over and wrapped her daughter in a loving embrace.  
"It w-was just the w-wardrobe door! It banged shut s-suddenly! I'm s-sorry to frighten you!" She wailed into Zoe's chest.  
"Sh, baby it's okay, come on, come and sleep with us tonight. Come on sweetheart." She helped Jody up and the three of them walked to Nick and Zoe's bedroom. Jody lay down in the centre of the bed whilst Nick and Jody got into their pyjamas and then joined her. The three of them fell asleep holding hands, Jody happily avoided another nightmare thanks to the security gained from her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was quite hectic. The alarms went off and hour late because the clocks had moved forward the night before. Nick and Zoe dropped Jody off at school an hour and a half late, and then the two of them arrived at work, equally late.  
"Finally!" Adam exclaimed sarcastically as they stumbled through the door at half ten.  
"Actually no. Not finally, we have an appointment upstairs. Could be another hour." Nick replied as he and Zoe headed to the elevator. They travelled to the third floor and walked hand in hand to the maternity department.  
"Nick Jordan." Nick said to the receptionist.  
"Yep. Just take a seat in the reception area, someone will be with you shortly." They nodded and went to sit down. Nick noticed Zoe's hands were shaking.  
"Are you all right?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, just nervous, after... Well, there's just a high chance that something will be wrong..." She said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Zoe nodded just as their surname was called. They stood and followed the nurse.  
"Okay Mrs Jordan, if you just want to lie up on the bed, Irene will be with you shortly to do your scan." Zoe nodded and the nurse left.  
"Relax." Nick said, taking Zoe's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. At that moment, Irene walked in.  
"Nick!" She exclaimed. Coming over and enveloping him in a friendly embrace.  
"Irene! It's good to see you!" Nick said.  
"Yes you too, but we're being rude. Hello Mrs Jordan. I'm Irene. I was Nick's boss when he did his maternity rotation all those years ago.  
"Really? That's cool. By the way, call me Zoe." She replied.  
"Okay sweetie. Now. Lets get started. I'm assuming you both know how all of this works so I'm not going to bore you with instructions. Just go with it!" She said smiling. Zoe rolled up her top and Irene tucked a paper towel into the top of her skirt to protect it from the gel.  
"Okay sweetie, this will freeze you."  
"Freeze me?"  
"Ask me no questions. And I'll tell you no lies." Irene said squeezing the gel onto Zoe's stomach.  
"Jeesh, okay, I believe you!" Nick and Irene smiled. Zoe lay her head back as Irene placed the ultrasound on her stomach and manoeuvred it around to find the baby.  
"Here we are!" She announced, finally, turning the screen into nick and Zoe's view. Zoe fell silent and allowed many tears to stream her face. Nick took hold of her hand and squeezed it, telling her everything he was thinking through his touch.  
"Steady heartbeat, no dilemma's, perfect size and length. You've got a beautiful little baby in there."  
"Thank you." Nick said, as Zoe couldn't speak.  
"Well then, I'll just print you out some pictures and then that's it." Irene said. Whilst she did that, Zoe turned to Nick and whispered,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He said and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Back down in the ED. things were starting to get mad. An old bridge going over the river had partially collapsed, sending 6 cars and 3 pedestrians tumbling into the water below. Holby ED was labelled the receiving hospital. In the maternity ward, nicks pager went into a frenzy. He turned to Irene with an apologetic look on his face.  
"Duty calls, I'm afraid."  
"Yep. It was good to see you." She said, hugging him quickly.  
"Yes, you too."  
"Oh, and, congratulations." She said to both nick and Zoe as they left the room and headed down to the ED. Mayhem embraced them as they stepped out of the elevator.  
"Zoe! Nick! Thank God! Okay, Resus!" Adam shouted at them. They nodded, sanitised their hands on route and headed for resus. Two patients were cut and bleeding out, another 3 were intubated and under treatment for hypothermia. Ruth and Lily were desperately trying to control their patients bleeding and felt instant relief to see Nick and Zoe. Their medical training hit them and they instantly took control of the situation. They gowned up on seconds and moments later, both patients had had their arteries clipped and tied and their wounds stitched. Also Nick had managed t resuscitate Ruth's patient who had arrested before his eyes. They spent the rest of the day rushing around the department, treating various patients with a wide range of severities in their injuries. Before they knew it, it was 3:00 and their shifts had ended.  
"Come on you," Nick said to Zoe. "Lets go pick up Jody." Zoe nodded. They drove to the school in silence, both enjoying a chance to wind down and relax after their rather hectic day. Once they got to the school, it was a five minute wait until the bell was due to go. They parked in their usual spot and waited.  
"That was crazy!" Zoe said, breaking the silence.  
"It was!"  
"I'm actually exhausted." She added.  
"I know. There's no way in hell you should've been doing so much today." Nick sighed.  
"It wasn't by choice Nick."  
"I know, I know. I've got to get the staff situation sorted. Tom and Sam get back from their honeymoon tomorrow... That should help. Even the nurses are out of it. Speaking of the nurses, do you know what the hell is going on with Fletch and Tess! There's a weird awkward tension around them and they won't go in the same room as each other! I don't know what it is. I'm going to have to have a word with Tess about it though because the department can't afford to be forced to deal with that!" Zoe averted her eyes from Nick's view. She'd have to have a word with Tess herself, find out what was going on and if Tess was okay.  
"Yes, they do seem, slightly, off task. I'm sure they'll sort themselves out though." She said. Just as she finished, the car door opened and Jody jumped in. She kissed each parent on the cheek and then sat back and fastened her seat belt.  
"Hey you two, how was work?" She asked, cheerfully.  
"It was okay sweetie, how was school?" Zoe asked in return.  
"Eh, school's school. I got my science test back today. You know, the human bio one?" Nick and Zoe both nodded.  
"Yes, how did you go?" Nick asked.  
"I got ninety three percent. Come on dad, as if I'd do badly in a human bio test. Jeesh, your staff helped me to study for it all week last week."  
"Well done sweetheart. We're so proud of you!" Zoe said.  
"Thanks mum. I'm so glad. That was the last test this term. We break up for summer next week. That reminds me, report cards come out on Monday. Parents Night is Tuesday. I've got a letter about it in my bag."  
"Good girl. I want to hear a glowing report for you young lady!" Nick teased.  
"Jeesh, no pressure or anything." She said, sarcastically, smiling at nick. They drive the rest of the way home just listening to the radio and chilling out.


	8. Chapter 8

The second they were through the door, Jody called out,  
"Mum? What's for dinner?" Nick laughed at her.  
"Jody sweetheart, give your mum a chance to get in the door!" Jody smiled at him.  
"Sorry." She said, giggling.  
"That's fine sweetie," Zoe said. "How do you feel about a take out? I'm way to tired to cook!"  
"Can we get Chinese?" Jody asked, excitedly.  
"Sure. Nick, sort that out will you?" Zoe asked, sweetly, pulling the puppy dog eyes for effect.  
"Yes of course, no need for the amateur dramatics sweetheart!" He smiled and kissed her quickly. Jody turned away. Not out of embarrassment or shame, but to give them some privacy.  
"Oh, Jody, that reminds me. Sam's coming over!" Zoe exclaimed suddenly.  
"What!" Nick shouted.  
"I asked her over for dinner. She wanted to come see us and I said she could come round! Quick, tidy up!" They started a mad cleanup and in half an hour, the house was gleaming?  
'So much for being tired!' Zoe thought to herself as the door bell went. She went and opened it.  
"Hey Sam!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.  
"Hey Zoe. How are you?" Sam replied, giving Zoe a quick hug as she stepped through the door.  
"Yeah, good. Yourself?"  
"I'm all right thanks." Sam just managed to get the words out before a loud shout came down from Jody's room.  
"Aunty Sam!" Jody yelled, bounding down the stairs. Jody and Sam had become extremely close in the staff room, especially seeing as Sam was such a close friend of Zoe's.  
"Hey Jodes! How are you?" Sam asked.  
"I'm great. I'm starving though mum! When's dinner?" She poured out, in her usual fast-paced babble.  
"It's on the table sweetie. We just put it out in time for Sam. Come on everyone." She said, leading her troops through to the dining room. They sat down at the table and tucked into an amazing Chinese.  
"Thanks Zoe." Sam said, when they had finished eating.  
"That's okay. Go on through to the living room. Nick and I will clear up." This time, Zoe only managed to finish her sentence before Jody piped up.  
"Come on Aunty Sam! I'll show you my bedroom, we've had it re-decorated since you last came round." She babbled excitedly.  
"Well, this I must see." Sam said, genuinely interested.  
"Come on then!" She grabbed hold of Sam's hand and half dragged her upstairs.  
"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, as Jody showed her her room. "It's amazing Jodes! And a double bed! You must feel so grown up!" Jody nodded.  
"I do! Mum did it for me for my birthday, I cried when I saw it for the first time. I wasn't allowed to see any of it until it was finished, I had to sleep in the spare room and everything. But I absolutely love it!" Sam sat down on the bed, listening.  
"Come over here for a minute Jodes. There's something I want to talk to you about." Jody nodded, sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Sam crossed hers too, so she was facing Jody. She took hold of her hands and turned them in her own. The penny dropped for Jody, she worked out what Sam was going to say.  
"Your mum told me about this the other day. She was upset and I questioned her. Turns out, this was what had upset her. I know what it's like to feel the way you did. I understand why you did it, but this isn't a good thing. I know it makes it feel better for a while, but it won't make it actually get better." Jody just nodded.  
"You don't know what it's like!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Every time I shut my eyes, I'm back in that room! But it's different, I'm there, but just watching! I see my biological dads face on the men, and I see my biological mum getting what I got! Then when they're done with her, it's my turn!" She started howling. Sam took hold of her and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably into her chest. Moments passed and Nick and Zoe had heard her crying. They burst into the bedroom, but Sam waved them away, mouthing that everything was fine. Nick didn't want to, but Zoe understood. She dragged Nick off to explain. Jody didn't even notice the commotion.  
"You don't get it. I had pushed all of those memories so far into a corner of my brain that I couldn't even remember them. Couldn't even remember what they used to look like. But, when I shut my eyes at night, it all comes flooding back. Mum coming in late, dad chucking back the beer bottles like they were shots. The constant shouting. The screaming matches! She used to scream at me to go to my room, but that didn't stop me hearing it! I wanted so badly to help! But I didn't know how! One night I barged in on them. She was lying on the floor unconscious, covered in blood and naked. There was so much blood I didn't know what was bleeding. I started crying for her, trying to help her. But he wouldn't tolerate any pity for her. He hit me hard on the head with a bottle. I was out cold. When I woke up, they were gone and the house was empty. I was too scared to leave and tell anyone. I thought she was dead. She probably is. They were never found!" Sam was shocked to the point of no return at what Jody had just told her. She could hardly speak, but she knew she had to.  
"Jodes, did you tell anyone what actually happened with them?" She asked, calmly.  
"No. I felt too guilty and embarrassed that I couldn't save her. I just told everyone they'd gone out for the weekend and never come home. It used to eat away at me, but after a few months I finally accepted that she was probably dead and that he was a waste of space. So I moved on. I had to. There was nothing I could do. Besides, I had Nick and Zoe. They are my mum and dad. That's just it. I love them more than words can explain and I swear it Sam if you tell them any of this I will freak." She said the end a little more sternly.  
"Oh Jodes. Come on sweetie," She wiped Jody's tears away with the pad of her thumbs. "Lets go back downstairs. Zoe and Nick will think we've gotten lost in your beautiful new bedroom." Sam said, gently.  
"You're right. Come on." They got up and headed back downstairs.

* * *

**sorry folks, I know that was a bit sad but, I needed to reveal her back ground at some point. Promise it will get happier. Also, sorry I took so long to update, I struggled a wee bit as to how I was going to reveal what I just did. Thanks for all your support, please continue to R&R **

**Aimee x**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Sam headed up to Nick's office to tell him what Jody had told her last night in her bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited.  
"Come in!" Nick shouted. So she went in.  
"Mr. Jordan. I really need to talk to you about something. It's really important." She said. Nick nodded.  
"Close the door and have a seat." She did so. "Okay. What's up?" He asked.  
"It's about Jody. I'm really worried about her. She told me something about her past yesterday, and to be perfectly honest, I think we need to get the police involved." Nick just stared at her, shocked at what he was hearing.  
"Go on." He said, finally.  
"Well. Apparently her biological parents didn't get along. He was a drunk and he beat her, bad. Long story cut short, Jody wasn't exactly oblivious to it and one day, found her mother unconscious, naked and covered in blood. She cried out and her father smashed her on the back of the head with a bottle."  
"She told us she got that head injury when she fainted! She said she hit her head on a table on the way down!"  
"Apparently not. Either way, it knocked her out. She said when she woke up, they were gone and the house was empty. Apparently, the nightmares she's been having are of the incident in the basement. But instead of it being her and Zoe, it's her and her mum, getting beaten and raped by her dad. It's no wonder she self harmed. I can't imagine what must be going on inside her head."  
"Hmm. I just don't know why she didn't tell us sooner!" Nick said, tears welling in his eyes.  
"She was too young to cope. She told me she bottled it up and tried to move on. She said, for a long time, she couldn't even remember what they looked like. But the incident in basement brought back a lot of old memories."  
"It certainly did. We have to tell the police, that woman could be dead!" Nick stated.  
"I know. Look, I've got to get back to work. By the way, Jody made me swear not to tell you, so, be extra gentle when you inform her that I did." She said, opening the door to leave.  
"Will do." Nick said, and Sam left. The door shut. Nick allowed a tear to silently roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe what Sam had just said. He couldn't believe what Jody had been dealing with all this time, all on her own. He felt sick thinking about it. He couldn't cope with feeling sick, so he decided to go down to the department to take his mind off of things. The end of his shift came quickly. He then drove to the school to pick up Jody. He parked in his usual spot and barely five minutes had passed by the time Jody got into the front seat of the car. She kissed him on the cheek and then fastened her seatbelt.  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey Jody. How was school?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, all right. Work?"  
"Yeah, all right." She giggled.  
"Come on, lets go get an ice cream and sit on the shore until your mum finishes." Nick said.  
"Yes!" Jody exclaimed. Nick couldn't help the wide smile that always spread across his face when he was with Jody. The drive to the sea side was short. Nick walked to the kiosk with Jody and bought two large, chocolate ice creams. They went and sat on the shore line and began licking their ice creams contentedly.  
"So..." Nick said, awkwardly.  
"So what?" Jody replied, a somewhat cheeky grin on her face.  
"So, I had a chat with Sam today." Jody's heart sank at these words, her expression turned grim and her view hit the floor. "She told me everything Jody. Before you get upset, she did so in your best interest." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. Her vision was blurry and tears were already cascading down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry! I just couldn't cope with knowing I could probably have saved her life and didn't! I couldn't tell you because, I didn't think anyone, let alone you or mum, would understand even a tiny bit of what I'd gone through, what she'd been put through! Now she's dead! And it's all my fault!" She wailed, threw herself against Nick and began sobbing into his chest. Instinctly, Nick wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her hair.  
"It's not your fault. And, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There is always a chance that she isn't dead. If we go to the police, they might be able to find her. I know you were too young at the time, but your older now, old enough to understand. The police might find her, and put him into jail for what he did. Would you like us to try?" He asked. She sat up and wiped her eyes.  
"Well, yes. But I don't want to go back to her, you are my dad, Zoe is my mum. That's not ever going to change. I don't want that to change. Promise me that if she is alive, and they find her, you won't let her take me. I don't want to go back to her!"  
"Jody, I promise you. I wouldn't let that happen, I love you too much!" Nick said, smiling slightly. Jody smiled too.  
"I love you too dad." She hugged him again. Silence ensued once more as they finished their ice creams. By the time they were done, it was time to go pick up Zoe from the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, apologies for taking so long to update. I also apologise that this is a much shorter chapter, more of a filler than anything else really. I promise to make the next chapter better, I just had to make sure Zoe and Nick knew the ins and outs of Jody's situation. It was tricky to do and I'm not sure I've succeeded but any who...**

**aimee x**

* * *

"Hey!" Zoe said as she got into the car. The first thing she noticed was the tension. Something wasn't right. "Everyone okay?" She asked awkwardly, turning to look at both Nick and Jody's face. They both had red eyes and she could swear there was a tear stain on Jody's face. Nevertheless, both Nick and Jody nodded in response to her question. "Okay then..." She said, equally awkwardly. Nick began to drive. The ride home was horrible for Zoe. They were all silent and Zoe swore she could have cut the tension in the car with a knife. They got into the house and Nick shut and locked the front door. Zoe just about lost it. "Right, both of you, dining table, now!" She shouted and stalked through to the dining room. Nick and Jody exchanged a quick glance and the two smiled, finding Zoe's behaviour slightly funny, even though the situation was completely and utterly the opposite of funny. They went through and sat down, mentally preparing themselves for the explanations that they knew they owed her.  
"Right. What the hell is going on!" She demanded.  
"Well..." Nick began. Then he and Jody poured out the whole story, including all of the details about Jody's previous life, Sam's visit to the office, Jody finally saying she wanted to tell the police etcetera, etcetera. At the end, Zoe had tears streaming her face and all she could say was,  
"Oh Jody!" At these words, Jody got out of her chair and ran to her mum, she jus knew she needed her. Zoe pulled her daughter onto her lap and sat for ages just hugging her.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It just, it was easier to bottle it up." Jody said.  
"I understand don't worry. Come on, lets get some dinner." Zoe said, just as Nick re-entered the room. Zoe hadn't even noticed him leave.  
"Ah, one step ahead of you Zo'" he said, placing two plates down and going back for the third. They ate their dinner, again, wrapped in silence. But this particular silence was different, it was filled with understanding. Their little family, together, eating their meal. When they had finished, they all headed up to bed, It had been a long day for all of them. Jody slept okay on her own for the first time since the incident. In fact, they all slept well.

The next morning, Jody awoke first. She sighed happily, glad it was Saturday. She got out of bed and headed to Nick and Zoe's room. She crept up onto the bed in between them. Zoe noticed nothing but Nick did. He opened his eyes to see his daughters bright blue eyes shining up at him.  
"Morning." She whispered.  
"Yes, you too. Good sleep?" He asked.  
"I didn't have any nightmares." She said, quite simple. Nick smiled.  
"That's wonderful."  
"What's wonderful?" They heard Zoe say, still half asleep.  
"Jody didn't have any nightmares last night." Nick told her.  
"That is good news. Jodes, what do you say we go down to the station today, the sooner we do the faster we get it over with and the sooner you find out what happened to your mum." Zoe said.  
"That would be nice, and please, stop calling her my mum. She's not. Her name's Elizabeth. That's what you refer to her as. I'm so sick of people calling her my mum." Jody babbled.  
"Okay sweetheart." Jody said, smiling slightly to herself. She was touched by Jody's devotion to her and Nick. "Right, go and get dressed and we'll have breakfast and then go." Zoe told her.  
"Okay." Jody climbed off the bed and scurried to the house's main bathroom to get washed. Zoe turned to nick.  
"Hey you, how would you feel about a shower?" Zoe asked nick, quite seductively.  
"Oh I'd love a shower Dr Hanna." He replied, smirking.  
"Ahem, Jordan." She corrected, getting out of the bed and walking to their en suite, waggling her bum that little bit more for effect.


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone was fully dressed, well fed and ready to go, they decided to stop putting it off and head down to the local police station. Jody was, quite obviously, extremely nervous. She kept clinging to Zoe as if she was going to lose her, even though she wasn't. On top of her nerves, she felt guilty. Really guilty. She felt bad that she should care about Elizabeth at all. She felt worse knowing that Nick and Zoe knew she cared. Unbeknown to Jody, Nick and Zoe didn't mind in the slightest, they knew it was quite natural, given the age she was when they adopted her. They expected her to miss her parents. What they hadn't expected was their current situation. They pulled up at the police station and got out of the car. Immediately, Jody took hold of Zoe's hand and began clinging to her even more.  
"Jody sweetheart. You're cutting off the circulation in my right arm." Zoe said, gently. Jody blushed and released her grip a little.  
"Sorry." She murmured.  
"That's okay baby." Nick took hold of Jody's free hand, offering her more support and security, as they walked into the police station.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" Said a friendly police officer from behind the main desk.  
"Um, yeah, hi. We've got, an interesting case to report." Nick said to him.  
"Okay, if you just take a seat, another officer will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you." Nick replied, going over and sitting down next to his wife and child. Zoe looked at Jody, her usually bubbly and happy child looked like a mere shadow of herself and it worried her.  
"Jody sweetheart, relax. It will be fine." She said, Jody just nodded, but her big blue eyes were drained of all their usual fire.  
"No it won't. I already know she's going to be dead, I can feel it. What I can't understand is why I care! It's not like she gave a damn about me. You don't get as underweight as I was in a mere fortnight! Actually no, I don't really care. I just feel so guilty that someone died at my hands!" Zoe couldn't believe her ears.  
"Jody. It was not your fault what happened. You couldn't have changed it, you hear me? Look at what he did to you just because you got upset that she was hurt, imagine what he would have done if you'd tried to save her. It was not your fault." Just as Zoe finished, a tall, muscly man came over to them.  
"Hello, DCI Darryl McKillion. Would you like to follow me please." They nodded, stood and followed the officer to a small room that only had one window, a recorder, a table and some chairs. It was really quite depressing.  
"Have a seat." He said in a very thick, Scottish accent. They sat down around the table, Darryl set up the recording device and hit record.  
"Interview started at 12:07pm. Okay, what was it you wanted to report.  
Zoe looked at Jody, now she was in a terrible state, shuddering shaking, unable to lift her eyes from the floor. She had pulled her sleeves down over her hands and was chewing on the end of one of her sleeves in a desperate attempt to calm herself. She couldn't explain anything. So, instead, Zoe turned to Nick. He knew by her face what she was asking. He cleared his throat and spoke up.  
"Okay. Well, this is our daughter, Jody." The officer nodded. "We adopted her two years ago after meeting her in our ED, Holby City ED that is. She was brought into the ED severely underweight and she had a bad injury to the back of her head. She told us she had been the house for two weeks by herself as her parents had gone on holiday and never returned. She also said that the head injury happened because she fainted and hit her head on a table. Both stories made perfect sense. However, yesterday, my wife and I learned that neither were actually true." He paused for breath.  
"Okay, so what actually happened?" Jody found the courage to speak and decided to cut nick off and take over.  
"Well, she-"  
"My biological parents, Elizabeth and Dean, they never got on, ever. He was a drunk, he beat her every day. They were terrible parents really. They often forgot to feed me, forgot to take me to school and things like that. I had to stand on my own from the age of five. I used to come in from school and go into the living room where he'd be drunk, again, and he'd be half way through beating her up. She'd scream at me to go to my room but I'd still hear it all. I didn't know what to do, I was only little. Anyway. The last time I saw them was when I caved because I'd been in my bedroom, listening to the screaming and the constant, sickening thuds of him hitting her when all of a sudden, the house fell silent. It was eerie and it scared me. So I caved, I went back to the living room and walked in. The first thing I saw was him, in his arm chair, smiling and downing yet another bottle of beer. The next was her, she was lying down under the radiator. She was naked and completely covered in blood. She was bleeding so bad I actually couldn't see what part of her was bleeding. I screamed. He didn't like me showing her pity, so he smashed the bottle on the back of my head. I was out. When I woke up. The house was empty and they were gone. I stayed on the same, blood covered bit of carpet under the radiator for two weeks. I was young and petrified, I thought if I stayed where she'd been, she'd come back. It was stupid, but anyway. I finally got up and went to the ED. that's where I met Nick and Zoe. I've never told anyone where the house was. There was no need to, as far as everyone knew, my parents were off in another country living the vida loca. I was convinced she was dead, so I didn't tell anyone. I'm sorry about that. It's just the guilt was nearly killing me! It made it easier to push them to the back of my mind and forget it all. Sorry." She looked up at the officer, wet tear trails staining her perfect cheeks. He was saddened by her story and sympathised with her.  
"It's okay, none of this was your fault. Okay, the process now is quite large. You need to tell me their full names, ages, birth dated etcetera. I'll need the address of the house and some pictures of them would help too."  
"Well. Their names are Elizabeth and Dean Watson. Her birth dat is the 17th of January 1974 and his was the 27th of August 1970." Even though she was being recorded, darryl was writing down all of this information. "The address is 12 Summer-dale road, Holby, um, and you'll find pictures in the house." He nodded.  
"Thank you. Now, if you two could just leave your contact details," he slid is pen and book over to Nick and Zoe. "You're free to go and we'll ring you with regular updates.


	12. Chapter 12

They nodded, got up and followed Darryl back out to the main entrance.  
"Thanks again." They said. He nodded and they left.  
"Well done baby girl." Zoe said, as they got back into the car. "That's the hardest part over." Jody just nodded, in all honesty, she was feeling quite sick. Nick began to drive, he headed for the city centre with intentions to buy his girls some lunch. They were progressing down a quite street when Jody suddenly shouted,  
"Stop! Stop the car!" At the top of her lungs. Nick fired on his breaks as fast as he could. As soon as they were stationary, Jody leapt out of the car and was violently sick at the side of the road.  
"Jesus!" Zoe shouted, getting out of the car to hold her daughter's hair. Nick got out too, really worrying about Jody. She finished being sick, wiped her mouth and looked up at Zoe.  
"Mum... I.. I don't feel well." She stammered and then, quite suddenly, slumped over in Zoe's arms.  
"Crap! Nick! Three nines!" Zoe shouted as she gently lowered Jody to the ground. Nick phoned an ambulance whilst Zoe grabbed their medical kit from the car and began checking Jody's vitals. "Pulse is slow and thready! Her breathing is slowed! Nick where's that ambulance?" She shouted.  
"It's coming. Zoe she's hot, really hot. Check her temperature." Zoe nodded and checked what the temperature actually was.  
"Christ almighty! It's 102.1 nick!" His heart sank.  
"Okay, they ambulance is coming, she said about a max of five minutes... That was about three minutes ago... They better hurry up, she's white as a sheet!" Nick said. They continued to treat her as best they could with what she had. About a minor later, they heard sirens. Both nick and Zoe looked up and were relieved to see Dixie and Jeff running towards them.  
"Zoe! Nick!" Dixie exclaimed, shocked to see them. "What happened?"  
"We don't know! She made us stop so she could throw up, then she said she didn't feel well and then she just passed out in my arms! Her temperature is 102.1, her pulse is slow and thready and her breathing is slow." Jeff and Dixie nodded. They hooked her up to a monitor, set up a litre of saline, put an oxygen mask on her face and placed her on a bed to go into the ambulance.  
"Zoe, you go in the ambulance. If she wakes up, she'll need you. I'll take the car." Zoe nodded. She thought if she spoke then she wouldn't be able to keep it together any more and she'd end up in tears. Nick nodded back, got into the car and drove off whilst Zoe, Jeff and Dixie got into the ambulance with Jody and also drove off. They radioed through to the hospital to let them know what was going on and what their ETA was. About five minutes later, they pulled up outside the ED. Nick, Tess, Tom and Linda met them at the doors. Dixie spoke up as they wheeled Jody in, giving them all Jody's vitals.  
"Okay, Jody Jordan, aged twelve. Sats 89%, pulse slowed, and temperature 102. She's had nausea, passed out at the side of the road. She's been given a litre of saline and oxygen throughout." She finished, the surrounding doctors and nurses nodded.  
"Straight through to paed's resus please Dixie." Tom said. Dixie nodded and followed orders. At this point Zoe was in a terrible state and nick noticed it.  
"Linda, take Zoe to the staff room and stay in there with her please." He said. Linda nodded but Zoe shook her head.  
"No, I want to stay with Jodes!" She said. But nick put his foot down on the matter.  
"No, staffroom, now. Thank you Linda." The nurse nodded, took hold of Zoe's arm and steered her through to the staff room. Once they got there, Zoe broke down on the couch.  
"Hey, Zoe she's going to be fine! She's in the best possible place!"  
"I know, but she shouldn't have gotten to the stage she's at! Nick and I should have seen that she wasn't well! She's going through a lot emotionally too!" Linda nodded and attempted to sooth Zoe by rubbing her hand in circles on her back.  
"She's fine, it's not your fault she's sick and I'm sure it came on suddenly, the Lord knows you'd have picked up on it if it didn't." Zoe just nodded, she was beginning to feel ill with nerves and worry.  
"I'll make you some coffee." Linda said, again, Zoe just nodded. Linda went to the small kitchen, made the drink and returned with two cups. Zoe took hers gratefully but, as she raised it to her lips, the smell hit her. Quickly, she placed the mug on the table and ran to the sink, just in time to throw up into it.  
"Crap, Zoe! You're not sick too, are you?" Linda exclaimed. Zoe shook her head.  
"No, it was just the smell of the coffee, I'm pregnant, remember?" She said.  
"Right, yeah. Sorry. How about some tea instead?" Linda asked, trying to be helpful.  
"Sure." Was all she got in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Half an hour passed, to Zoe, it felt like days. She was beginning to go insane sitting in the staff room but Linda wasn't letting her leave. She had managed to escape once, but Nick had personally escorted her back. She wasn't fit to be dealing with the stress and Nick thought it better for her to keep in the staff room away from what might be happening to Jody. Suddenly, he burst through the staff room door. Zoe jumped off of the couch and over to nick to demand news.  
"Well?" She almost yelled.  
"She's got a bad chest infection and a bad case of the flu. She's been admitted for a few days monitoring to make sure her temperature comes down, but they'll keep her in until she's fit enough to leave. She's up there now, awake and asking for you." He said.  
"Come on then!" She grabbed a hold of Nick and half dragged him up to paediatrics. She strode into Jody's dorm as fast as she could and half ran over to her bed as soon as she saw her. Jody's face lit up when she saw Zoe.  
"Mum!" Her eyes fell on her daughter and her heart half stopped. She was wired up to all sorts of machines, had on a nasal-gastric tube, was hooked up to an intravenous line, her eyes were red and bloodshot and she had a bed pan ready in-case she needed to throw up again. Zoe could hardly speak.  
"Oh Jodes." Was all she could manage. She sat down on the edge of the bed and, extremely carefully and gently, hugged Jody for what seemed like an eternity. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said.  
"I won't mum. I promise. I'm so sorry about all of this... I felt sick on Thursday and Friday. But I thought it was just one of those quick bugs that leaves as fast as it came, I didn't think it was anything to worry about and I didn't tell you because you had enough on your plate. I didn't mean to let it get this bad!" Zoe rocked her gently, trying to sooth her and suppress her sobs.  
"Sh, sh baby it's okay. We forgive ou but next time, for goodness sake, tell us. We're doctors for a reason you know and we could have prevented all of this you silly cookie." This comment made Jody smile a bit.  
"That's my girl." Nick said, catching her smile. Jody winked at him and he winked back. Happy that, although she was very ill, she was at least happy. Then something dawned on Jody.  
"Mum! You have to get away from me!" She exclaimed suddenly. Zoe shot back thinking something was wrong. Jody started sobbing again.  
"Baby what is it, what's wrong?" Jody shook her head vigorously.  
"You can't come near me! You, of all people, cannot afford to get sick right now. That innocent little baby deserves a chance. I won't allow it to get sick before its even had a chance at life. Get back and stay back. I won't let you get sick." Zoe suddenly understood.  
"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry, I won't catch this. My immune system is too experienced. Think about all of the patients I've treated, all of their weird and wonderful diseases, and I never caught any of them. Touch wood. Darling it's okay." Jody shook her head again.  
"No mum. It's not. This time I'm putting my foot down. Stay back. Please, I really, really don't want to risk it mum. Please." She was reluctant, but she could see how worked up Jody was. She turned to nick, pleading him with her eyes. Being Nick, he understood her silent wishes and switched places with her.  
"Okay, I'll stay back." She said. Jody calmed down a bit. Nick turned to her.  
"Sweetheart, would you be okay if your mum and I left to get some lunch?" He asked. Zoe went to protest but Jody cut her off before she got the chance.  
"I'll be absolutely fine. Go grab some food, enjoy it." She said. Her words were chirpy but her voice didn't match. She sounded ill. She looked ill too. Her skin was pale, grey even, her forehead was perspiring lightly, she was visibly shaky and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Nick and Zoe felt awful for her.  
"Okay sweetheart, we'll be back soon." Zoe told her. Jody nodded.  
"Okay, well I'm going to try and sleep now. Love you." She said, quietly.  
"Love you too." Nick and Zoe both chorused and then left the room.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters are so short and I Know I'm taking longer to update than usual. I have a lot of stuff going on just now and finding time to write is hard, even writing (which I usually really love) is proving difficult. Please continue to read and review and Ill promise to try harder to update quicker.**

**aimee x**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Zo'" Nick said, whilst they were waiting on the lift.  
"Yeah?" She replied, distantly.  
"The cafeteria is overcrowded and noisy, I don't know the I'm up to that. I don't know that you are either. Lets got down to the staff room and cook something, in the peace and quiet?" She nodded.  
"I'd like that." Nick nodded back. The doors opened and they stepped in. Nick automatically hit ground and, once there, he and Zoe subconsciously headed for the ED staffroom. They walked in and were thankful that the only person in there was Tess.  
"Hello you two," she said. "How's Jody doing?" Zoe smiled, grateful for Tess' concern for her daughter's wellbeing.  
"She's not great, fast asleep just now. Her temp is still up but her breathing has improved, so is her pulse. They've got her on a nasal-gastric tube too. She's weak Tess, but she's managing." Zoe said, honestly.  
"Well I really hope she gets better soon." Tess said, sitting on the couch.  
"Me too, Tess. Me too." Zoe replied, joining her. Nick headed to the kitchen at the other end of the room and began to cook macaroni and cheese for him and Zoe. Zoe, et tempting to take her mind off of Jody for a while, seized the opportunity to talk to Tess.  
"Actually, Tess, whilst we have a moment. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said, in hushed tones, so that nick couldn't over hear.  
"Sure Zoe, what's up?"  
"What's going on with you and Fletch? Even Nick's noticed the tension between you two!" Tess fell silent in shock.  
"Oh... I, um. I didn't know it was obvious." She stammered eventually.  
"Apparently it is. What's up Tess?" She asked.  
"I told him it had to end. I've had to be brutal, he kept badgering me. I thought if I was a bit, stoney, then he'd leave me alone. It's working, I didn't mean it to affect work though. I'll fix it Zoe. Promise." Zoe nodded.  
"Okay. Are you all right though?" Zoe asked. Tess just nodded. "Okay, well, I'm here if you need me." Tess forced a smile.  
"Thanks Zoe."

He pulled up outside the house and just stared at it. It was an old, abandoned ghost of what could have been an okay place. Knowing that the upcoming task wasn't easy Darryl paused to mentally prepare himself.  
"Okay mate, can't stall any longer." His partner said.  
"I know." He replied. He nodded to his partner, Dave, and exited the car. After locking the doors, the two officers headed up the path to the front door. Dave turned the handle, and, unsurprisingly, it wasn't locked. He swung the door open and both men took a sharp intake of breath at the horrifying sight that lay before them. The hall way was horrible. The paper was hanging off of the walls, photos scattered the floors, their frames broken and their glass smashed. The carpet was torn and peeling, there was blood stains all over it. The officers took more reassuring breaths and entered. To their left was the living room. It was worse than the hall. The blood stain under the radiator was still there, it was horrific. 'The young girl was right to be petrified.' Darryl thought to himself. They moved on to the kitchen, kicking through piles of empty beer bottles. It had no furniture in it, but it held the same blood stains as the living room and hall way. The sight of the place was enough to give anyone nightmares. They moved as quickly as possible through the house, trying desperately to find some form of evidence other than the few photos that they had picked up. The worst part of the whole house, however, was the little girl's bed room that lay at the top of the hall. It still held its furniture. Its walls were pink, but dirty. The carpet was equally filthy. The most daunting thing about this room was its innocence. Compared to the rest of the house, this room was clean and free of harm, but the memories that were made here were tortured, that's what made it so bad. Both officers thought that they couldn't see anything worse until they found the diary. It was an old, hard back, little, pink book. Filled with the messy scrawl of little girl's handwriting. Its pages were soiled with the agony experienced by an abandoned youngster, the thoughts she couldn't bear to keep locked inside. Memories so awful that, in her little girl's handwriting, she spilled onto the old, yellowed pages of the little pink book that now had two, fully grown men in tears.

Glad to get out of the house, both officers left, taking with them the diary and a handful of photos. Both determined to help the poor, sad little girl whom they now knew, needed them. Needed as much love, comfort and reassurance as possible. So they had to find her mum, otherwise, she might just break. Anymore bad news, anymore bad events in her life, may just destroy her. The diary served as proof of that. Both men were silent as they drove back to the station. Both would be haunted by this case for quite some time. Somehow, the silence felt right.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know i promised to try and do that faster, but I've been really busy what with school going back on monday, stressing about going into year 12... Blah blah blah. Plus this was a hard chapter to write, not just because its a sad Chapter, but because a certain character in this chapter and the previous one was named after a very close family member. This person had severe depression and killed himself at the start of last year. I will never be okay with this and even just thinking about it hurts like mad. Ive named the character after him on honour of the man I knew him as. All i can say is I truly regret everything that happened and wish i had talked to him more since we left for Australia. I'm choosing to tell you all this, not to make you sad or pity me, but to remind you all that sometimes, the ones we love leave us before their time, we often can't help. In my uncle's case, no one could help (and that's not to say no one tried. We did, right up til the day he died) . The point is, don't lose contact with those you love, talk to your loved ones as much as you can, even if its just to say "hey" every once in a while. Sorry for the sadness in this chapter and authors note. **

**Aimee x**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone, i apologise profusely for the late update (especially after i promised to try harder!) its because ive just started year twelve and im already six feet under (in the space of 6 days! Its crazy). At this point in time, i want to bash my head on a wall repeatedly, so i havent really been thinking about fanfiction. Im so sorry.**

**please keep updating! I love hearing your opinions and ideas and stuff you have to say, it really does make my day brighter xx**

* * *

A couple of days passed, Jody's temperature had decreased, a lot, and she was finally beginning to feel better. Nick and Zoe, however, were still beside themselves with worry, neither of them had left the hospital since she had been admitted. They'd slept in the on call room whenever it was possible and managed to gain catch up on the seat next to Jody's bed. It had been a pretty stressful few days though and sleep was somewhat hard to come by.

Nick, desperate for a sugar fix just to get his energy up a bit, had headed down to the canteen to pick up some chocolate for Zoe, Jody and himself. When he got back to the room, he opened the door to find both Jody and Zoe, cuddled in to one another on the bed, both fast asleep. He smiled to himself, put down their chocolate and exited the room. He headed down to the ED and went into the staff room, only to be met with Charlie, Tess and Sam. They all looked up worriedly when they saw him.  
"How's Jody?" Sam asked, immediately.  
"She's a lot better, thanks Sam. She's stopped vomiting, the temperature has come down and the nausea is finally subsiding." Nick told her.  
"Thats great." Sam replied.  
"Yes, that is good news." Tess added.  
"Nick, could i possibly go up and see her later?" Sam asked him, hopefully. He nodded.  
"Sure, they're both asleep at the moment, but they'll probably wake up in a couple of hours." Sam smiled.  
"Cool. Thanks Nick." He smiled back.  
"Thats okay sam." He headed into their kitchen and put the kettle on.

Just as Nick finished his tea, Zoe walked in.  
"Hey," she said to him. "Thought I'd find you down here." Nick nodded.  
"I just needed something. Tea?" She shook her head.  
"Had one already."  
"Oh. How is she? She awake?" He asked.  
"She's fine, nothing has happened since you last were up there, and no, she's still fast asleep God love her." She sat down on the sofa and rubbed her face. "How nick?" She asked, tiredly.  
"I don't know. It's got me so confused though! How could we miss something like that! How could anyone!" He said, Zoe shook her head  
"I don't know, but we did. Oh, they're saying that if she says she's feeling better when she wakes up, and the evidence is there, we can take her home." She said, smiling slightly, knowing that Jody was really, very anxious to get home.  
"That is good news." Nick said, he also smiled. "Can't wait to tell her."  
"Neither can I." Then, quite spontaneously, she walked over to Nick, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.  
"I love you Nick Jordan." She whispered.  
"I love you too Zoe."


	16. Chapter 16

Back up in the paediatric ward, Jody had yet another nightmare. She woke up screaming and began to really panic when Nick and Zoe weren't there. The nurse came running in in an instant as jody's panic attack set off all of the machines and she received a distress signal direct to the nurses station.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked as she came in.  
"Where's...my...mum...and...dad!" Jody shouted, panicked and in between short, sharp breaths. The nurse put an oxygen mask on her and began to try and sooth her.  
"They've just gone down to the ED sweetie, they'll be up in a minute. Right now i need you to concentrate on taking big, deep breaths, then I will go and get them. Okay. Deep breaths." Jody did her best to listen, eventually, her breathing returned to normal.  
"Good Girl!" The nurse said. "Right, I'll go page your mum and dad, hold on." She said and left the room. Jody sat alone, sobbing to herself, desperately trying to recover from the nightmare and from the panic attack that had followed.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, both Nick and Zoe had nodded off on the couch, only to be awoken twenty minutes later to the incessant beeping of Zoe's pager. She peeled her eyes open and checked it.  
"Nick! Come on, its paed's!" Nick jumped up off of the couch, along with Zoe and the two of them headed up to paediatrics. They got to Jody's room as fast as they could and practically flew through the door.  
"Mum!" Jody shouted when she saw Zoe. "I'm sorry! I got a fright! I woke up, but you weren't there! I panicked!" She shouted hysterically, beginning to cry again.  
"Oh baby we were only down in the ED!" Zoe said, rushing over to her.  
"Sorry." Jody whimpered.  
"What woke you up?" Nick asked.  
"Nightmare." She told him, looking at the floor.  
"Oh Jodes." Zoe whispered, hooding on to jody that little bit tighter.  
"I don't know how to make them stop mum! I don't know how to get away." She whimpered into Zoe's chest.  
"Oh sweetheart! We're so sorry we weren't there!" She said, but jody shook her head.  
"Its not your fault, besides. I have to grow up eventually can't be the baby that has nightmares forever."  
"Hey! Don't ever let me hear you talk like that! You're not a baby Jodes! And this won't last forever, its post traumatic stress, it'll go away in its own time, I promise. Until then, your dad and I will help make sure you can sleep all right, okay?" Zoe said.  
"Okay."  
"Come on, Jodes, cheer up. Your mum and I have some good news." Nick said, starting to smile.  
"What Daddy?" Nick felt his heart warm, she had never referred to him as daddy. Even Zoe smiled at her.  
"If you're feeling better, and the medical evidence proves it, we can take you home today." He said.  
"Really!" Jody exclaimed, now beaming.  
"Really." Zoe said. "Now, come on, the nurse has left you breakfast, you get that eaten, and SLOWlY! Then we'll go and get the doctor to look at you. Deal?"  
"Deal."

Once Jody had finished eating, as promised, Nick went and got the doctor.  
"Hello Jody, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
"Absolutely amazing. Like, really great, soooo much better, miraculous recovery 101." Jody said, smiling sweetly. Nick, Zoe and the doctor found themselves in fits of laughter. Zoe turned to jody though, stared her down and said,  
"And the truth?"  
"Okay mum. Well, I'm a bit tired and still slightly achy but the head ache's gone and there is no more nausea." The doctor laughed again.  
"And thats the answer you'd expect from a Doctor's kid. Well, everything seems in order Jody." He turned to nick and Zoe. "I have written her up a prescription for the antibiotic we've been giving her, if you could just make sure she gets it, that'd be great." They nodded. "Well you're all set Jody, free to leave." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Finally!" Everyone laughed this time.  
"Bye then." The doctor said and left.  
"Right munchkin, you get on your shoes and fleece, I'll put your stuff back in the bag and then we're gone." Zoe said and immediately begins, as does Jody. Just then, Sam walked in the door carrying a stuffed bear.  
"Aunty Sam!" Jody exclaimed and rushed over to her.  
"Slowly Jody!" Zoe shouted.  
"Hey joded, how are you? Sam asked as she hugged Jody.  
"I'm great! I can go home now too!" Sam beamed.  
"Well that is good news!" She said, laughing. "Here sweetie, this is for you." She hands Jody the bear.  
"Aw thanks, its so cute!"  
"Yes. Well, I'll get going and let you guys get home. See you later Jodes." She hugged Sam again.  
"See you Aunty Sam." With that, Sam left.  
"Come on then Jody." Nick said, holding his arms out. She happily walked over to him and allowed him to pick her up.  
"Thanks daddy." She whispered, affectionately, in his ear.

**please keep reading and reviewing folks xx**


	17. Chapter 17

As they pulled up on the drive way, Zoe turned around to look at Jody.  
"Nick, she's fast asleep, you'll need to carrier in. Just wait but, I'll go make a bed on the couch." Nick nodded and whispered,  
"Good idea, let me know when." Zoe nodded and got out of the car as quietly as possible. She headed into the house and let out a sigh of relief. 'It's good to be home.' She thought to herself. She quickly set up a make shift bed on the couch and then went back out to beckon Nick in. Nick got out of the car equally quietly, undid jody's seat belt and gently lifted her out of the car. She stirred a little, but she did not wake. They locked the car snd headed inside. Nick lay jody down and tucked her in, planted a kiss on her forehead and then beckoned to Zoe to follow him into the kitchen. Zoe listened and followed him.  
"You hungry?" Nick asked her quietly, once they'd reached the kitchen.  
"A little. You?" He nodded.  
"A bit. How about I make us a cheese toastie each?" Zoe nodded. She flicked the switch on the kettle and began to make some coffee as Nick bustled around making cheese toastie's.  
"Lets just stay down here tonight, all of us I mean." Zoe said. "I'd feel a lot better knowing she is definitely okay."  
"I agree with you. Especially with the nightmares she's still having." He said, as he pre-heat the oven.  
"I know, I thought those would have stopped by now." She said, sadly.  
"I don't think they'll stop until she knows what happened to her mum. I think its guilt and worry thats keeping them going." Nick told her, matter-of-factly.  
"Thats true. Nick, if this woman is still alive, and they get the man behind bars. She's going to want Jody back. Isn't she?" She said, a tear escaping her eye.  
"Possibly. But don't worry about that just now. Besides, you heard Jody! She doesn't want to go back."  
"I think that will change when she see's her mum again." She began to cry softly. Nick shoved the oven tray and toast into the oven and strode over to her.  
"Hey! Don't cry Zo'. Its not gonna end up like that, I promise." She burrowed her face on his chest.  
"Well it might." She sighed and looked up at him.  
"I love you." He smiled slightly as he said it.  
"I love you too." Nick leant down and kissed her passionately and lovingly on the lips.

The next morning, Zoe awoke to discover herself lying on top of Nick's chest on the couch. She took comfort from the slow, rhythmic pattern of his breathing and lay still, enjoying his security for some time. Eventually, Nick opened his eyes to.  
"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.  
"Morning you. Sleep well?" She asked in reply.  
"Yeah, you?" Zoe smiles.  
"Course I did, I always sleep well with you." Nick winks at her.  
"Naturally."  
"Ah you two, stop all the luvy duvy stuff, its weird." Jody complains, laughing. Nick and Zoe both laugh at her.  
"You won't be saying that when you're older and you've got to try and convince your father to let you have a boyfriend!" Zoe said, laughing.  
"Ew! Stop! Mum thats so gross!" She squeals.  
"Well, now I can relax." Nick says, contentedly. Zoe playfully slaps him.  
"Leave her alone you!" She said, laughing. Jody suddenly shoots up, sitting bolt upright.  
"Mum! We missed parents night!" She shouts.  
"Calm down sweetie, I managed to go. You were asleep, otherwise you'd have known. I'm so proud of you baby girl! I got a glowing report from all of your teachers, and... All A's on your end of year report card! Well done gorgeous!" Zoe finished, Jody was beaming.  
"Oh thank God! I was stressing out over that!" Zoe laughed at her.  
"You're a bright kid, did you seriously expect anything less! Come here." She said, opening her arms for Jody to come and get a cuddle. She happily obliged.  
"Actually yeah, I did. Bare in mind, I've missed quite a bit of school this year."  
"True, but like I said, you are clever. Don't ever doubt that." Zoe said, sternly enough to make sure she was listened to.  
"Okay, I love you mum." She kissed Zoe quickly on the cheek.  
"I love you too."

**Please continue to read and review xx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Breakfast!" Nick called from the kitchen. Jody smiled, guiltily.  
"I know this is bad, but I never even noticed him leave." She said.  
"Nope, neither did I!" Zoe replied, laughing. "Come on then munchkin, can't keep him waiting. You know what he's like!" She laughed again.  
"No Zoe, I don't. What am I like?" Nick asked, sarcastically tapping his foot and smirking. Jody broke down into giggles whist Zoe faltered for words.  
"W-well, um, I just meant, that um..." Nick, who couldn't keep a straight face any longer, laughed out loud at her.  
"Don't strain yourself there Zo'!" He said, laughing at her. She pulled a pouty face at him.  
"You're cruel." Nick smiled.  
"I know, but you love me." He said and kissed her.  
"I do." She replied, smirking. Nick winked at her.  
"Again with the love stuff. Ew!" Jody squealed.  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll be doing it one day Jodes!" Zoe smirked, watching Nick's face.  
"Indeed she will not!" He said, indignantly.  
"Come on, breakfast." She got up, threaded an arm through his and pulled him through to the kitchen table, closely followed by Jody. They were all sitting happily munching and chatting away, when the phone went.  
"Ah! Nick will you get that?" Zoe pleaded.  
"Yeah sure." He picked it up. "Hello?... Speaking...who's calling?...Oh... Right, I see... Yes, we can make it... Sure thing...thank you... Bye." He hung up and turned to Zoe.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Mr. Mckillion." He said simply. "He wants to see us, ASAP."  
"Oh." Was all Zoe could think to say.  
"She's dead, isn't she? I killed her!" Jody broke down. Immediately Zoe enveloped her in a tight cuddle.  
"No Jody, you didn't kill anyone! Besides, we don't know anything for sure yet, do we Nick?" He shook his head.  
"I told him we could meet him at one this afternoon." Zoe nodded.  
"Well, we've got. Two hours. Are you okay Jodes?" She shook her head.  
"Its all my fault!" She sobbed. "How can I live with myself knowing that someone died because of me!" She wailed, then, without any warning, jumped down from the table and ran, full speed out of the house.  
"Jody!" Zoe shouted, running after her. But it was too late, Jody was already half way down the street by the time Zoe had reached the front door and couldn't run very far barefoot. Nick began to panic. He knew there was no sense in chasing her on foot, they'd never catch up to her. He grabbed the car keys, his mobile and his shoes.  
"You stay here, in case she comes back. I'll head out in the car, I've got my phone." He said. Zoe only nodded, she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Sh-she's n-not well Nick!" She wailed.  
"I know. Call around if you can. See you in a bit." With that he headed off. Zoe ran back into the house and grabbed her phone. The first person she called was her mum, she only lived a couple of streets away and there was a high chance jody would head there.  
"Hello?" Zoe's mum answered.  
"Mum?"  
"Zoe! Hi. Great to hear from you! How a-"  
"Mum is Jody with you?" She cut her off.  
"No sweetheart, why? Is something wrong?" She asked, worriedly.  
"Jodes got a little upset at breakfast. The police called, asking to see us. She assumed her mum was dead, wailed something about it being all her fault and how could she live with herself knowing she'd killed someone and then she ran off!"  
"Oh sweetheart, well, she's not hear. I'll call if she shows up, 'kay?"  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye." She hung up.

Meanwhile, Jody ran down a familiar street, heading for her granny's, however, she saw Nick's car, stopped dead in her tracks and headed for the only other place in the world where she thought she couldn't be judged. Sam's. About ten minutes later, she arrived at Sam's apartment, panting and crying hysterically. She banged on the door and then slumped heavily against the wall on the opposite side, crying harder and struggling to breath. Sam's door opened quickly.  
"What!" Sam exclaimed, hurrying to Jody's side. By this point, Jody was really struggling, she was panting harder than ever, but wasn't receiving any oxygen. Scared that she would black out, Sam scooped her up into her arms and carried her into her living room. She placed her down on the couch before running for an inhaler from the medical kit she kept. She came back with the inhaler and put the spacer over Jody's nose and mouth.  
"Right Jody, try your best to take some deep breaths for me sweetheart. Thats it, come on darling. Deep breaths. Keep going." Sam was extremely worried about the girl's well being and was seriously deliberating over wether or not to call an ambulance. In the end she decided just to drive.  
"Right, come on Jodes." Sam hoisted the inhaler under her arm before picking Jody up again with ease, she headed out, locked her door and went straight to her car. From there, she drove like a bat out of hell to the ED.

**thanks for all the kind reviews everyone, they really mean a lot xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Sam pulled up outside the ED, she saw Charlie by the entrance.  
"CHARLIE! HELP ME!" She yelled as she got out. She swung Jody's door open as far as she could and lifted her out of the car. By this point, Charlie had come running over with a wheeled chair.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know! She turned up at my house in this state, she couldn't breath! I didn't know what else to do!" Sam cried, hysterically as they entered the ED.  
"Have you called Nick and Zoe yet?" Sam shook her head.  
"I just brought her straight in. But I gave her two puffs of an inhaler first. I'll go call them now, you get her into resus and get Tom." Sam said.  
"Sure thing. See you in a bit." Charlie headed off to Resus with Jody whilst Sam made for Nick's office. Once she got there, she speed dialled Zoe.  
"Sam!" A hysterical Zoe answered.  
"Zoe, you need to get in. Jodes is here." She said.  
"You've found her!" Zoe exclaimed, her voice thick with tears.  
"Yes, and something is wrong. She couldn't breath when she got to me, I gave her my inhaler and brought her straight in. I think its just a result of running with a chest infection but she definitely needed help. You get Nick and get in. Tom's got her in resus now, I'm gonna go check on her okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, thank you so much Sam.  
"Not a problem. Just get in, I really think she needs you right now."  
"Yeah. Bye." Zoe hung up and immediately called Nick.  
"Have you got her?" He answered.  
"Yes. Look, you get yourself to the ED, I'll meet you there. I'll fill you in when you get there just get there okay?"  
"Yeah, see you there." Nick hung up. All in a hurry, Zoe grabbed the car keys and headed for the car. The drive took her no time at all as she had been speeding, however, she only did so as she was worried sick about Jody. She arrived at the hospital and half walked half ran into Resus.  
"Jodes!" She exclaimed when she got there.  
"Zoe!" Sam exclaimed as soon as she saw her. "She's fine, its an asthma attack." Sam confirmed. Zoe turned to face Jody. She was sitting up on the bed, breathing into an oxygen mask, the dried remains of many tear tracks staining her cheeks.  
"She hasn't had an attack in years." Zoe said, simply. Tom replied instantly.  
"Yes, but thats where the chest infection comes into all of this. Its because of the chest infection and the running. If she hadn't had a chest infection, it would definitely not have been this bad." He said.  
"Oh my God, I knew that. I... I forgot. Sorry." Tom smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Zoe." He jerked his head at sam. "We'll leave you to it." He and Sam left the room.  
"Okay you. Explain yourself." Jody sighed and, reluctantly, slid the oxygen mask from her face. She then, quite simply stated.  
"I panicked."  
"Clearly. But you could have talked to me. You did not have to run away. I know your sick and I know this isn't exactly fair, but do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put Nick through?" As she finished, Nick came running in.  
"Zoe! Is she okay! What's happened? Why is she in here!" He shouted.  
"Calm down Nick, it was an asthma attack." Zoe said. He rushed over to them.  
"Oh God! I really thought something terrible had happened. Jesus! Okay." He took a deep breath. "Jody, I know you've been through a lot, but that was silly. You shouldn't have done that." He said.  
"I know. I'm sorry! I just couldn't face it at that oint in time, I had to get out. I don't really know why, all I know is I couldn't stand being in the house anymore. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise!" She wailed, crying again.  
"Oh Jodes, I wish you could have just told us, we could have phoned Sam and got her to take you for a little while. You know we wouldn't have been angry! You didn't have to run away." Zoe told her.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Me too." She said, enveloping Jody into a tight cuddle. Jody's fingers gripped onto Zoe's shirt so tight that her knuckles were white, she didn't let go for a while, she just stayed there, crying into her mother's chest. Zoe, worried about her, stroked her hair and rocked her soothingly, allowing her to just let it all out. After a while, Jody let go.  
"Do I have to come to the station? Can't you two just go? I don't want to go." She said.  
"Of course we can, we'll leave you with Sam." Zoe said.  
"Yes, I'll just go check with her that that's okay, but knowing Sam, I'm sure it will be fine." Jody nodded and Nick strode out of the room to find Sam.  
"Thanks." She said.

**sorry folks, i know it's getting a bit repetitive with jody in hospital all of the time, but i promise there is method to my madness.**

**please continue to read and review**

**aimee xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks so much for all of your support :)**

**please continue to read and review xx**

They knocked on Sam's door and waited. In no time at all, it swung open and they were greeted by Sam.  
"Come in you two." She said, smiling.  
"Thanks Sam." Zoe smiled back.  
"She's in the sitting room." They nodded and followed Sam's hallway through to her sitting room.  
"Hey mum, hey dad!" Jody exclaimed and came running over to hug them both.  
"Hi Jody." Nick said.  
"Hello baby girl, come on and sit down for a minute, we want to talk to you." They watched her face fall as she went and sat down on the sofa. They joined her. Zoe took her hands and began to explain, to her, exactly what was going on.  
"Sweetheart, the investigation was successful." Nick began.  
"Both of them have been found." Zoe finished for him. "He is currently in prison, and he will be there for the rest of his life." Jody nodded.  
"What did he do?"  
"Well, they originally arrested him for another assault on Elizabeth."  
"But that changed...or something? What does that mean?" Jody asked, confused at Zoe's use of the word 'originally'.  
"Yes, it changed when they found a diary in your old bedroom. Your diary." Immediately, Jody flushed scarlet. "Don't worry, we haven't read it. However, the police have. Thats what landed him the life sentence." She nodded again.  
"Okay, so where's she?" Zoe nodded too.  
"She is currently not well Jodes." Nick told her, softly.  
"How unwell. And don't lie to me." She said.  
"Sweetheart, she's in a coma, in ICU at St. James'" Jody sighed.  
"Well, at least she's not dead." Was all she said. Zoe glanced at Nick, this reaction was startling to say the very least. "Can we go get dinner now?" She asked. Zoe swallowed.  
"Sure. But, um, Jodes. One more thing..." She said slowly.  
"Yeah?" Jody replied.  
"Don't you... I mean, do you want to go and see her?" Jody's reply was instant.  
"No." Zoe sighed.  
"Sweetie, Nick and I are not going to mind if yo-"  
"I don't! She's nothing and no one! She didn't give a damn about me! Well, two can play at that game! I only wanted to know that I hadn't killed her. I hadn't and I got him locked up for good. Bonus! Now. Can we just forget the whole damn thing and move on with our lives? Please? You're going to be having that baby soon mum and I'm going to be its big sister. I'm not putting him or her through all the confusion that would come of me having a different mum. Especially one I hate. So can we just move on." Zoe nodded.  
"Sure." She said. Sam, who had been lurking in the door way listening, was now a lot more worried about Jody. In fact, so were Nick and Zoe. No one was quite sure what to do with themselves. Sam entered the room.  
"I take it you'll be off then, yeah?" Sam asked. Nick and Zoe nodded grimly.  
"Yeah." Jody felt awful. Everyone looked so... Wrong. It made her feel sick. The tension in the room was so thick that it was almost solid.  
"I'll get my stuff on." Jody said, gloomily, and left the room. Nick and Zoe sat staring at each other for a while, quite unsure what to make of things. "You coming then?" Jody asked as she got back into the room.  
"Yeah." Zoe whispered, distantly. Waving goodbye to Sam, they all left the apartment and drove home.

That night, Zoe and Nick lay awake, well into the night, just staring at the ceiling. Eventually, Zoe turned to face Nick.  
"Really we should be glad. But I don't feel glad. More guilty." She whispered.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean." Nick replied. He sighed and turned onto his side, facing Zoe. "We have ti do what she wants. We have to just go with it, move on. She's right you know. That woman is her past. But we are her future. You and Me and Jody, and our new baby. We have to make the most if that and focus on the future, not the past. We have to respect her wishes." Nick said, wisely.  
"You're right." She sighed. "Speaking of the baby, Nick we need to get sorted. We've only got 3 and a half months to go. We need to get all of the stuff, do up the spare room, we need to get prepared." He nodded at her.  
"I know. We have left things a bit late. Oh well, we'll sort it."  
"We will. I love you Nick." She whispered.  
"I love you too." He enveloped Zoe in a loving embrace and they remained like this for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Nick and Zoe got up early. Zoe groaned as she got out of bed, they didn't even really have a reason for getting up, only that they had woken up and couldn't fall asleep again. Jody, on the other hand, managed to sleep in quite easily. Nick and Zoe spent their morning in the kitchen eating fried eggs and bacon.  
"How long have we been up for?" Zoe asked Nick.  
"A couple of hours." He replied.  
"No way! What's the time?" He checked his watch.  
"Just gone eleven."  
"...and Jody's seriously still asleep?" Zoe asked slowly. Nick's eyes widened in sudden realisation of what Zoe was implying. He ran up to Jody's bedroom, burst in the door, and his worst fears had been revealed. The room was spotlessly tidy (typical, he thought), the window open, the bed made and a folded sheet of paper lying neatly on the pillow.  
"Crap!" He muttered under his breath. He rushed back down to Zoe and handed her the note. She read out loud.

"Mum,

_Mum, I know that you said I could talk to you, but you were still sleeping, so_  
_I couldn't. I woke up at about half past four (nightmare) _  
_and I was really angry. I just had to get out of the house, clear my head a little. _  
_I'm sorry about not telling you. Well, I've got my phone. Feel free_  
_To text me or call me when you find this. _  
_I love you lots like jelly tots :)_  
_Jodes._

"Well crap." Zoe finished.  
"My sentiments exactly. You'd better call her." He said. Zoe, who already had her phone out, nodded and said,  
"Already on it." She speed dialled Jody and waited.  
"Hello." Jody answered.  
"Jody. Where are you?"  
"I'm at granny's house. I'm sorry mum. I was just pretty close to having a repeat of the last time I got that angry. I just thought the best thing to do was to get out."  
"No, its okay. You're right. Just, put granny on the phone." Reluctantly, Jody passed the phone to her gran.  
"Zoe dear?" She said into, the receiver.  
"Hi mum. Sorry about all of this, she didn't wake you up too early, did she?"  
"Not at all. I'm happy to see her at any hour any way dear." Zoe smiled.  
"Thats good. Well, we'll be round in about five minutes Mum, is that all good?"  
"Zoe dear, the kettle's already boiling..." This made Zoe laugh.  
"And the tea bags are in the pot." She finished, laughing. "Love you mum, see you in a minute.  
"Same to you dear." They hung up.  
"Right Nick. Get your shoes on, we're heading to my mums." Nick nodded. Then he remembered something rather important.  
"Um, Zoe?" He asked, slowly.  
"Yes?"  
"Does your mum actually know that you're pregnant yet?" Zoe gasped.  
"No she doesn't! Oh well, that'll be a nice surprise." Zoe giggled nervously.

They pulled up outside Zoe's Mum's and got out. Zoe had deliberately put on a ling coat, hoping to at least let her poor mum know the truth, not leaving her to guess. They walked into the house freely, shut the door and headed to the living room.  
"Zoe!" her mum exclaimed. "Its been far too long you!" She added, trapping Zoe in a tight hug.  
"I know mum, I'm sorry. Now, sit down for a minute mum. Oh em, where's Jodes?"  
"Upstairs. Bathroom I think." She replied.  
"Oh okay, well anyway. I need to talk to you. The reason we've not been around is because, well, its been a bit hectic with work and, on top of that, I'm six months pregnant." She said, smiling slightly.  
"What! Oh Zoe! Congratulations! Oh darling, I understand! Oh well done, the both of you!" She exclaimed, Nick and Zoe beamed. Thankfully, Zoe removed her coat. "Oh look at you! You look fabulous Zoe!"  
"Thanks mum! I'm so glad you're happy about it!" Zoe laughed nervously.  
"Happy? Darling I'm ecstatic! So proud of you!" She smiled radiantly. Jody came back into the room then.  
"Hi." She said, awkwardly.  
"Hello sweetheart. Are you all right?" She nodded.  
"I suppose. I'm sorry about this morning... I just needed a bit of space... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She hung her head, ashamedly.  
"Baby, I'm not angry. I understand. Plus, you left a note and you took your phone. No harm done, eh?"  
"I suppose not." She hugged Zoe tightly then and sat down at her Gran's feet. Almost immediately, the old woman smiled and began to rub her hand in circles, soothingly, on Jody's back.  
"I love you Granny." She said, resting her head on her gran's knee.  
"I love you too dear." They both smiled. Zoe felt a quick tear escape her eye just watching them, but she wiped it away quickly. Nick had caught her though, so he took hold of her hand and smiled at her, telling her he loved her with his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy :) please read and review.**

"Come on Jody! Granny's made you lunch!" Zoe called up the stairs to Jody. She immediately dropped her book and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks Granny." She said, sliding herself into a seat at the table. In no time at all, the four of them tucked into their lunch, a roll and square sausage each. The finished quickly and moved back through to the living room.

"Well mum, we'd better get off." Zoe said.  
"Yes dear, thanks for coming. And Zoe, this time, don't take so long to come back." She smiled, Zoe smiled back.  
"We won't mum, promise." At this moment, without hesitation, Jody threw both of her arms around her gran and hugged her tightly. The old woman wrapped her arms around Jody in response.  
"I love you angel." She said.  
"I love you too Granny." They let go.  
"See you Nick." She kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
"Bye Elizabeth."  
"Bye, and you mind and take care of my little Zoe, especially in her condition." She chuckled as she watched them get into the car and drive off.

Zoe sighed for the millionth time in the space of ten minutes. She was cooped up in Nick's office. Again. Banned from treating patients because of her condition. Nick had a point though, it's hard to treat patients when you're eight and a half months pregnant. You're stomach gets in the way of everything. The past couple of months had passed quickly. Not too many dramas. Jody's mum had woken up and was recovering, however, Jody still refused to see her. The woman wrote a lot, but Jody kept ripping the letters up and binning them before she even read them. Everyone has given up on the idea of their reunion. Bored, she decided to take a walk downstairs to see Nick. She walked through to cubicles and found him engrossed in the treatment of a 4 year old patient who had somehow managed to wedge a toothbrush in his ear. Hard. Once he had finished, he came over to her.  
"Hello you, how are you?" He asked her.  
"I'm good, just bored. Listen, I'm going to get into a taxi and pick Jodes up from school, okay?" He nodded.  
"Sounds good. Just, for goodness sake, be careful. And take your phone!" He said.  
"Will do. See you in a bit." She kissed his cheek. See you.

The taxi pulled up outside the school just as Jody walked out of the gates. She smiled as she saw Zoe getting out of the taxi and rushed over to her.  
"Hey mum." She said, as they got into the taxi.  
"Hey. Good day?" Jody nodded. "Want an ice cream?" Jody beamed.  
"Love one." Zoe smiled at her and turned to the driver.  
"Take us to the foreshore please?" He nodded and began to drive. Zoe whipped out her phone and texted Nick, just to let him know that they were heading for an ice-cream. In no time at all, the driver pulled up outside the ice cram parlour on the coast line. Zoe paid him and then she and Jody got out. Jody noticed that Zoe hadn't left her stomach alone the whole journey. She had thought nothing of it until Zoe's face suddenly twisted in pain, and then suddenly relaxed again, as if nothing had happened.  
"Okay mum, whats wrong. And don't say nothing, because that wasn't nothing." She said.  
"Ach, my stomach's a bit achey. Nothing to worry about, I haven't had much to eat, that's all. It'll pass. Come on now, lets get an ice cream." They ordered two choc mint ice creams and went for a walk along the shore. Zoe kept grimacing in pain though, and Jody was getting really worried.  
"Mum, are you sure you're all right? Can't I phone dad just in case?" She asked, but Zoe shook her head.  
"No. I'm fine. Promise." She just finished her sentence when she was hit with a wave of pain like she had never felt pain before in her life. She let out a scream that would've frightened the French and Jody nearly had a heart attack.  
"That's it. I'm phoning dad!" She exclaimed.  
"No... Not Nick... Ambulance... I need... Ambulance... Its the baby Jodes, its coming!" Jody froze as if she'd just been punched in the chest.  
"O-okay. Hold on." She guided Zoe to a near by bench, where she experienced yet another contraction and her waters broke.  
"Crap!" Zoe exclaimed. "Jody, ambulance!"  
"Yep!" She dialled the number  
"Hello. What service do you require?" The woman asked.  
"Ambulance please."  
"Okay. Putting you through." Jody waited a few seconds.  
"Hello, what's your emergency?"  
"My mum's in labour on the Holby Foreshore. Her waters broke like two seconds ago."  
"Okay, remain calm. The foreshores a big place, anything more specific?"  
"Um, we're across the road from the shoe shop. Flossy's I think. On a bench."  
"Great. How old is your mum sweetie?"  
"Mum, how hold are you?" Jody asked Zoe.  
"39. Arghhh!"  
"She's 39." Jody said into the phone."  
"Okay, and her name?"  
"Zoe Jordan."  
"How pregnant is she?"  
"34 weeks."  
"Okay, keep her calm. An ambulance will be with you shortly." The phone clicked off as they hung up.  
"Mum, the ambulance is on its way. Stay calm okay?" Zoe just nodded, not wanting to open her mouth for fear of screaming.  
"Crazy question mum, how long have you had the "achy stomach" which was Actually labour pains, for?"  
"Um, a couple of, arrghh, hours!" She gasped.  
"Crap mum! You should have told dad!" She groaned.  
"I know. Listen Jody! I'm about to give birth to one of the most impatient babies in all of history. I need you to, arrghh, quit the lectures, and look to see if it's crowning!"  
"What! Mum! I can't! I won't know!"  
"Jodes! Just lift my skirt and tell me if you can see the baby's head! It's important!"  
"Okay, okay." She lifted the skirt, gently pulled Zoe's Underwear down and looked for the baby.  
"Well?"  
"Yeah, you can see a part of its head."  
"Crap. I knew it! I'm fully dilated. I need to push! Arrgh! Jody, make sure you're down there to deliver if the paramedics don't get here in time." Jody nodded and did as she was told. With the next contraction, Zoe pushed down, hard. She moaned as she did so. Jody struggled to stay conscious as she watched for the baby. The contraction ended and Zoe got a rest. Panting, she managed to stutter.  
"If this kid... is born... on this... bench, I think... Nick... Will kill... Us both." Jody laughed slightly.  
"I agree." She said, just as another contraction hit Zoe and she began to push again.  
"Arrrrggghhhh!" She groaned as she did so.  
"Crap mum! Its coming out further! It's whole forehead is showing!" Through her pain, Zoe still managed to laugh at Jody's reaction.  
"That's... supposed to... happen...if you... Think it needs it... Put... Your hand... Under its head... Fr support." She panted. Another contraction came and she pushed. This time, the rest of the baby's head exited, gently guided by Jody's loving touch.  
"Thats it mum, the head's out. Now. If you push, I'll gently pull, let's get this kid out. I'm dying to know what it is!"  
"Okay." Another wave of pain crashed in on Zoe. She pushed twice as hard as Jody pulled, gently. They were both met with the sounds of the baby's cry and ambulance sirens simultaneously.  
"Mum its a girl!" Jody exclaimed, lifting the baby from underneath the skirt and handing her to Zoe. Zoe took her and cradled her in her arms.  
"She's beautiful." She whispered, her voice too thick with tears to work properly. The paramedics got to them just in time for Zoe to deliver the placenta.  
"Zoe!" Dixie exclaimed as she saw what was happening.  
"Dixie. Quick, we need to... Het her in... She's early... About three... Weeks early."  
"Okay darl', stay calm. We'll be fine." She said. Jody stood back and watched as they cut the cord and clamped the baby's stomach etcetera, etcetera. Before long, she was getting in the ambulance alongside Zoe and they were off.


	23. Chapter 23

At the ED, they opened the doors of the ambulance and were met face to face with Nick.  
"Z-Zoe!" He exclaimed.  
"Sorry." Was all she said as his eyes fell on the innocent, perfect little baby that lay in her arms.  
"You had the baby?" He said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, she's perfect Nick, but she's early, so come on, get her in." She said. Nick snapped out of it then.  
"Straight through to Resus Dix." He said. Dixie nodded and wheeled zoe through. "Jody, go and get Tess. Tell her its an emergency and she's needed in Resus." Jody nodded at him and ran to find Tess. She found her in cubicles.  
"Tess!" Jody called. Tess looked up. The first thing she saw was the blood that coated Jody's hands.  
"Jody, what happened to you?" She asked.  
"Its not me! It's mum! I delivered her baby like ten minutes ago. She's in resus now. Dad said to get you, he said you're needed in resus and its an emergency." She rambled.  
"Clearly!" Tess exclaimed en route to resus. Her and Jody burst through the doors and over to Zoe's bedside.  
"No Tess, see if my baby's okay!" Zoe shouted, pointing at the incubator. Tess nodded immediately and ran over to Nick. Meanwhile, Jody washed her hands and then went over to Zoe and took her hand.  
"She's going to be okay mum. She wasn't too early and she's in the best ED in Britain. You know that." She said, reassuringly.  
"I do." Zoe replied, smiling and wiping away another tear. She squeezed Jody's hand.  
"You did a good job out there Jodes."  
"I didn't know what I was doing, I hope to God I didn't make her situation worse." She said, looking to the floor.  
"You didn't. You did beautifully. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." At that moment, Nick and Tess strode over to them.  
"She's going to be fine. Nicu are going to watch her over night, but, they believe it only to be a precaution. Someone's been watching over us today because, aside from her early arrival, she's breathing well on her own, and her organs seem to be working. I think she'll be fine." Nick said.  
"Yes, you did a good job delivering her Jody." Tess added. Jody blushed. Nick choked on the air he'd just inhaled.  
"Sorry, what!"  
"I said that Jody did a good job delivering her." Tess repeated, innocently. Zoe, fearing her and Jody's life, decided to speak up.  
"I thought it was just cramps or something, they'd been happening all day. I didn't know it was labour. I wasn't due. Well. I my waters broke on that bench and the poor dear was already crowning. So yes, Jody delivered her. There was no one else." She said. Nick swayed.  
"Our daughter was delivered by a twelve year old, outside, on a bench, on the beach. Dear God Zoe, what the hell am I going to do with you." Jody giggled. Zoe put on an innocent and sweet smile.  
"I don't know what you mean." She said. "Now. I want to see my daughter, so can we get our butts upstairs now?" Nick grinned.  
"Of course we can." Big Mac wheeled over a wheeled chair, which Nick and Tess helped Zoe into. Nick then pushed Zoe out of resus, closely followed by Jody. Their was clapping and a series of 'congratulations'' as they walked past reception and got into the lift. They got out on the third floor and Nick lead them to Nicu to see the new addition to their family. As soon as Zoe got into the room she was in, new tears streamed her face. Nick wheeled her over to the incubator.  
"Oh... She's so perfect." She whispered. Nick opened one of the hatches and allowed Zoe to slide her hand inside. She touched the palm of her daughters hand with her finger. Immediately, the little girl grasped onto her finger.  
"Okay, I know that's an automatic reflex, but it still feels amazing." She said, smiling. Nick laughed. He too, had tears in his eyes.  
"You're nuts, you know that?" He said.  
"Yeah, I know that." Nick took her free hand and squeezed it.  
"She needs a name." Zoe said simply.  
"She does. Any idea's?" He said. Zoe looked up at Jody then.  
"Well, my little midwife, any bright ideas?" Jody looked shocked, she hadn't thought they'd want her help with that.  
"Um... Well. Don't laugh at me for this, I can't help it I'm Scottish." Zoe laughed at her.  
"We won't laugh, just tell us." She said.  
"Okay, well, I like Aylie. But spelled traditionally. E-i-l-i-d-h." Zoe beamed and looked up at Nick.  
"Eilidh. I like that. Nick?" She said.  
"Jody and Eilidh. I like it too. It fits. I think we've found her a name. Well done Jodes!" He said, wiping yet another tear from his cheek.  
"Yes, we have. Its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Thats us got two now, Nick. Two gorgeous girls." She smiled a one thousand watt smile at Jody and beckoned her over for a hug. Jody happily obliged and, in Zoe's ear, whispered,  
"I'm so happy it was you and Nick who got me. So, so happy. Thank you mum."  
"You're welcome. We love you to the moon and back infinity times Jodes." She said in return.  
"I love you that many times and more too." They looked back at Eilidh, Nick draped an arm over Jody's shoulder then and added,  
"One big happy family. I must be the happiest man in the world." Zoe and Jody beamed. "But I still can't believe you delivered her on a bench!" He added sarcastically. They all laughed and Zoe playfully hit him.  
"I didn't do it on purpose you!" She said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update folks. School got hectic. Plus I've uploaded another Nick and Zoe fic. Its called 'The Familiar Stranger'. Have a look and let me know what you think.**

**As always, please continue to read and review.**

* * *

Jody opened her eyes to discover herself lying on the sofa in Nick's office, blankets draped over her and a hospital pillow underneath her head. She sat up, pulled the blanket off of her and got up. She put on her shoes and headed out of the office, towards the ED. She stopped outside Tess' office and knocked.  
"Come in." She heard, so she went on in. "Oh hello Jody, nice to see you, what's up?" Tess said, smiling.  
"Well... I just woke up in Dad's office. I'm assuming he and mum are still with Eilidh, but I don't know how to get to them..." She said.  
"Oh, that's no problem. I'll take you up. I've been dying to see her again anyway. I'm assuming she's called Eilidh?" Jody nodded.  
"Yes, we named her yesterday. I picked it." She said, smiling even though she was tired.  
"Well its a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Tess said, as they got out of the lift on the third floor. Tess then led Jody to Nicu. Right enough, when they found Eilidh, Nick and Zoe were both fast asleep on the chair next to her. Zoe still had her hand in the incubator, and Eilidh was still gripping her finger. She was awake, her eyes were wide open and looking around the room.  
"I forgot how gorgeous she was!" Jody said, rushing over to the incubator. She sanitised her hands and then threaded one hand through one of the hatches on the incubator. She took hold of Eilidh's hand and awed as her little fingers grasped, tightly, onto her's.  
"She is beautiful." Tess agreed.  
"Hello gorgeous! You gave us all a scare yesterday! Yes you did." Jody cooed through the incubator. Zoe, hearing the commotion, opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Morning Jodes, morning Tess." They smiled. Zoe stood and looked into the incubator. "Morning princess! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake. You're probably starving, let me go find out if I can feed you." She whispered to Eilidh and then left the room, leaving Jody, Eilidh and a (still) sleeping Nick alone with Tess.  
"I wonder if we can take her home today." Jody thought out loud.  
"Probably. They'll check her over soon and then let you all know." Tess told her. Suddenly, Nick woke up to his phone buzzing in his pocket.  
"Ah crap he said. Morning folks, sorry, I have to take this." He said, getting up and heading out, onto the balcony.  
"Typical my father." Jody said, Tess chuckled at her.  
"Well, it definitely looks important." Tess said. Jody glanced over at Nick quickly, sure enough, he looked stressed. He was pacing, and sighing, and rubbing his temples. Tess was right, and something was wrong. She didn't have much time to deliberate, however, because Zoe returned with the ward nurse.  
"Okay little missy, lets get you looked at." The nurse said. She opened the incubator, have a look at Eilidh and smiled. "You're good to go, aren't you." She said, lifting Eilidh out of the incubator and handing her to Zoe. "Now, are we breast feeding or bottle feeding?" She asked. Breast feeding. But only for the first three days, that's enough for her to get the colostrum. But then I'm done." She said. Tess and the Nurse laughed. The nurse sat Zoe down and began to get her to breast feed.  
"Tess, what's colostrum?" Jody asked, Tess smiled.  
"It's the substance that a woman's breasts produce in the first couple of days after birth. It has a similar composition to milk but is has little to no fat and has a high concentration of the mothers antibodies. Basically, its really good for the baby." Tess told her.  
"Oh. Well thats cool." She said. Zoe smiled at her.  
"You're a nut sometimes Jodes." She said.  
"And proud of it!" She retaliated, causing everyone to laugh. Out on the balcony, Nick was still on the phone, he was still pacing, and his body language was becoming worse by the second. Zoe sighed.  
"I wonder what he's up to, he's missing her first feed!" She said, as little Eilidh finally began to feed. "Sheesh! That's so uncomfortable." Zoe exclaimed, everyone laughed again.  
"You're a nut sometimes mum." Jody said, cheekily, grinning at Zoe.  
"Oi you! I will get you for that, mark my words." She replied, smiling. At that moment, Nick came back in from the balcony. He sighed and came over to them. Zoe studied his face worriedly. His brow was creased and he was perspiring slightly.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"It was Yvonne." He sighed.  
"Are you seriously telling me, you missed Eilidh's first feed to chat to Yvonne?" Zoe asked, quite hurt.  
"No, no, not like that. It was about those men. The ones that attacked you and Jody. Well... They're going to court. They want you two in as witnesses. You're heading to court. I told them about Eilidh, our situation, I tried to get you excused. But, legally, its not possible." He said. Zoe relaxed a little.  
"Nick, that's not that bad. Jodes and I can handle a court case. Can't we munchkin?" She said, smiling at Jody. Jody nodded nervously. "Besides, it'll be good to see them behind bars at our hand. I want to kill them for what they did." Nick nodded.  
"I do too. But I don't really want to get our children involved. Jody's heart warmed at Nick's use of the phrase 'our children'.  
"Dad, I know it's not what you want to hear, but, I'm kinda already involved." She said. "But mum, I'm scared. What if seeing them, what if it brings back the nightmares?" She asked worriedly. Zoe shook her head. It won't. And if, by some minuscule chance, it does, we will be right here for you Jodes. You know that. We can get through this. Right?" She said. Jody nodded.  
"Right." Zoe turned to Nick.  
"I suppose so." He said, tiredly.


End file.
